Myth or Fact
by MissLunaTick
Summary: Frisk had fallen into the mountain as a child and found a home with Toriel, thinking the myths exactly that. Stories. But when Toriel gets sick she has to venture past the doors and face the underworld her mother tried to protect her from. All myths are said to have a kernel of truth to them, and Frisk learns the hard way that the myths and stories are closer to fact.
1. One

Author Note: The Sans in this story looks like a mix of Gaster Sans and Fell Sans. I did not create Undertale, Underfell, the different versions of Sans and other characters, and I give credit to the people who did make them. I know Toby Fox, not sure who started the other things, but if I get a message with those creators names I will add them.

Chapter 1: One

"Help! Help! Please! SOMEONE HELP! MY MOM! SHE NEEDS HELP! PLEASE!" Shrill screaming pierced the icy calm air inside the forest, it echoing back almost mockingly as the young female stood in the doorway carved from the very stones of the cavern wall that divided the cold interior icy forests from the old ruins. She was panting heavily for air as she stood there, her eyes darting wildly around looking around the stark black and white environment for any signs of movement. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the tears running down her cheeks and the salty streaks burning from the biting cold. She had finally managed to push the heavy stone doors apart enough for to call for help. The snow was piled up at least a few inches and even as she had pushed it open she couldn't step out past it, frightened that if she stepped out the doors would slam shut and seal her off from the ruins. She sank to her knees as helplessness over took her panicked heart and she started to cry. As her breathing became shaky she felt like the world was spiraling out of control, and she let out a primal scream of anguish as she realized she couldn't go get help and that no one was coming. "AHHHHH!" She shouted savagely into the vacant woods around her, eyes shut as every muscle in her body strained with her effort. Someone had to come, they just had to. As her scream died out she felt her fists clench tighter, her nails biting into her palms and cold snow chilling her bare feet. Her body slumped against the door as she sank into the snowy floor, the heavy stone barely sliding at the added pressure as she started to weep silently into her fists as she trembled with frustration. Frisk couldn't tell how long she had been slumped against the door when she felt her tears finally subside. No one was going to help, no one came. Nobody came. She stood up and ignored the pins and needle sensation in her legs as she turned to go back to her mom. Even though she didn't feel the pain her ankle did, the snow had numbed her almost as much as the crushing realization that her mom might…might…She stumbled as her ankle rolled and sent her towards the floor, her hands out in front of her to break her fall instinctually as her thoughts paralyzed her. Instead of slamming into the floor a pressure at her waist roughly yanked her body and stopped her from falling.

"Sweetheart?" The gruff male voice sounded conflicted as the pressure at her waist continued to hold her, firmly, slowly setting her bare feet on the floor and slowly pulling away when he was sure that she was able to stand. The smell of acidic smoke, mustard, and something she couldn't place wafted over her senses, and slowly she turned to face the voice that was so familiar. She looked into a set of mix matched eyes, one burning with red fire, and the other seeming to flash between a brilliant cyan and rich amber before both seemed to fade down to white pinpricks of light in completely black eye sockets. His 'eyes' searched her face, a bony thumb running along her cheek and he closed his eye sockets and let out a deep breath as if he was weighing an important choice.

"Sans…mom…she…she fell down and…I don't know what to do." Frisk looked like she was going to start crying again and Sans stiffly pulled her to his chest, his hands awkwardly holding the human woman to him as he tried to grasp what he should do. He felt her hands grip the front of his black coat tightly and her slender shoulders start to shudder with repressed sobs. As he held her he could hear something else further down the endless hallway behind her, and it sounded like even more crying. He growled quietly, feeling the girl stiffen up as she realized that he could see her, the real her. She went silent, and he could feel her tremble now with a different kind of alarm. He heard the mechanically whirl of a security camera as it started to approach on the track. It made rounds back and forth through the forest and his guard station to watch for humans. He couldn't let her get caught on camera. He pushed her inside the ruins, and his eye glowed red as his magic pulled the door shut behind them and his own hand dropped the heavy stone locking bar into place. He didn't look down at Frisk as he shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed. "Sans?"

"Lead the way sweetheart. I've never been here." Those words snapped her back into action, her red-brown eyes glittering with hope and determination as she smiled at him. She started to jog back down the hallway, the muted sound of her bare feet on the old stone clashing with the easy trot of his boots behind her. When they passed under an arch he noticed the bright spot of sunlight that allowed green grass to grow in the center of the room. Frisk ran through the room quickly and he followed past the other arched doorway. When Frisk could finally see the stairs she broke out into a run, not worried about the skeleton trailing her. She darted up the wooden staircase into the home in the ruins. Six children were all crowded around the large goat monster that was unconscious on the floor. A tray of what had been freshly baked cookies was now shoved out of the way as the kids all tried to wake Toriel. Frisk dropped to her knees, the thud loud and it made Sans kneecaps sore just to hear it as Frisk gently moved Toriels' head into her lap, stroking the white fur on her adoptive mothers' face.

"Mom, it's going to be okay mom, I brought help, please, just…just please stay mom. I love you mom." At her cooing the six children turned to gawk at Sans, their eyes all focusing on him. Sans was used to disappointing others. He had disappointed his friends, his king, and especially his family, but when those six sets of eyes locked onto him he felt like he had to do what he hadn't done in eons. He had to try. Their gaze filled him with some something that was uncomfortable for him, like a warm itch that made his bones feel like they needed to do move. Sans stepped towards them uncomfortably, watching the kids all shift to one side of Toriel as if somehow their mother would protect them if he attacked. Crouching down Sans looked over Toriel, his eye flashing blue and yellow again as he examined her, trying to 'read the code' for what was happening to his old knock-knock partner. His skeletal grin was firmly plastered like a poker face as he reached out and took her wrist, feeling the pulse of Toriels' soul. When he saw a particular equation scroll by he knew what was wrong, and gently put her hand down over her chest. His grin firmly in place but his eyes went black as he turned to Frisk, the young woman completely absorbed in trying to wake her mother up. His hand reached out to pat Frisks shoulder, drawing her attention to him again.

"I T ' E." The heartbroken look she gave him made him want to lie, to tell her he could help. But false hope would only cause more pain. "When monsters fall down…they don't get up again. Her number is up sweetheart…best you can do is being with her when she goes." His white irises returned and his grin fell a little at the corners, a sad look on his face as her eyes shone with determination and her hands clutching the dark black fabric of her mother's dress.

"No. There has to be something. What about a doctor? Or Green magic?" Sans was a bit confused that she knew about green magic. He shook his head, avoiding the pointed glares of six other children.

"A while ago the new royal scientist was working on trying to fix this…but since no one has seen that blasted reptile in ages, or any of their fallen family members again, pretty sure it was a failure." Of course it would be. That lizard was too inexperienced to go it solo. The king should have known better.

"Can you help me take my mom there? If there is any chance, I have to try. I won't give up on her Sans. I can't." Frisk had a look in her eyes that he knew if he said no, she would be crazy enough to try and carry Toriel through the underground single-handedly.

"I can take her there, don't know what good it will do, but I can try." Sans would really have to reach down into himself to remember his old short cut to the lab back in Hotland, but that itch in his bones wouldn't go away. He had his shortcuts to other places in Hotland, so he just needed to find that old one, or at least one close enough.

"Okay, let me grab some stuff and we can go." She grabbed a pillow and used it to prop up Toriels' head so she could stand. His hand shot out, gripping writs her before she stood completely.

"Sweetheart, if you go, who is gonna take care of the kids?" His eyes moved over her features. She stared at him in bewilderment, and that in turn made him puzzled.

"Sans…what kids?" Her voice was soft and even, but he could hear a tone of hesitation, like she was worried about him now too. He turned to look at the six children, feeling a rattle travel up and down his spine as where he had seen them it was now just empty space. Swiveling his head around rapidly he realized that indeed, it was just them, and there was only two chairs at the table. Then why had he seen six other humans? "Sans? Are you okay?" Her gentle voice and her hand on his own startled him back to reality.

"Yeah I just thought I saw…never mind, it's not important right now. You still can't come. It ain't safe." That was the wrong thing to say apparently as she jerked her hand away from his grasp.

"I've lived in the ruins since I was ten Sans, and Toriel is my mom. If something happens to her and I'm not there I'll never forgive myself. Now wait here, I'll be right back." She turned on the heel of her foot and rushed towards her room, trying to figure out what to bring. She tossed on a blue and purple sweater over her black tank top, the sleeves long enough to cover her hands, and she rolled them up to her elbows as she stuffed some extra underwear and pjs into a small bag. She moved over to the flower pot on her desk, the yellow petals pulled in and its stem was shaking. "Flowey…We're going with mom to the doctor." The flower turned towards her, its' bottom lip trembling but it just nodded.

"You need shoes." Flowey spoke softly, and it was obvious that they were not handling this well. Frisk nodded, slipping on her only set of shoes, a worn out set of fur lined boots she had gotten on her last falling day. She had long since outgrown her childhood shoes. "Your necklace." Flowey jerked their head towards the long chain necklace with a metal key. The key was a simple straight rod with a few teeth and topped by a simple crown. Frisk slipped it back over her head, it resting almost directly over her heart. "You need to grab something from Moms' room too. Her favorite thing." Frisk nodded, opening up the pocket on her sweater, gently scooping up Floweys' pot and delicately placing them into her pocket.

"Are you comfortable Flowey?" Frisk asked, her human appearance morphing into a monster. Her skin and brown hair lost behind white thick fur, her red-brown eyes changing to blue with rectangular pupils. She looked like she could be Toriels' kid.

"Yes, it's fine in here." With that Flowey went back to being silent, their face cast downwards. Frisk went into her mother's room, looking around for something that was Toriels' favorite. "That stuffed doll. It means a lot to her." Frisk reached out to grab it, a tremor passing through her, a flashing series of memories and emotions that didn't belong to her making her fingers quake and drop the aged goat shaped doll. Flowey realized what was happening to her and its little petals reached out and grabbed the doll, stuffing it into Frisks' bag. Frisk was struggling to calm her breathing, her eyes bleeding more red and black as the after affects of the object rattled her. "Frisk…Sans will leave without you if you don't hurry." With those words Frisk forced her legs to move back out into the hallway, her stiff stance making her walk unstable but she managed to get back to Toriels' side. Frick hid her eyes from Sans, but the visible shudders of her body drew his notice. Sans looked her over, still surprised at how strong the disguise magic on her was. He couldn't see the human face underneath.

"I still don't think you should come. I should have skewered you already." He recognized that strained walk and his eyes were watching her carefully, seeing no weapons in her hands but not trusting her completely. Even if he was too lazy, it was still kill or be killed. All he got for an answer was Frisk moving to resume her place as Toriels' pillow. "Fine. No skin off my bones." He reached out and grabbed their hands, his magic manifesting powerfully as he shifted them through one of his short cuts. There were too many people for him to carry with his magic so rusty and out of use as far as Hot land. They jerked wildly and landed near the river on the outskirts of Snowdin. Frisk bit her lip, forcing down the grunt pain from being jerkily tossed on her knees and shins onto the rocky shore of the river. Thankfully Flowey and Toriel were okay, and it seemed as if Sans was all right since he was crouched over while still holding onto their wrists. "Shit, I can't carry us any further." His red flaming eye went out, but his other eye was still flashing with color, and Frisk looked around, trying to figure out where they had ended up. Frisks eyes were back to normal reddish brown, hidden under the blue goat eyes of her disguise charm.

"Tra-la-la. I am the riverman. Or am I the riverwoman...? It doesn't really matter. I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me?" Sans and Frisk jumped at the sudden sound of a voice behind them, a large wooden boat peacefully floating there, with a hooded figure that held an equally sturdy handle to the rudder of the vessel. The hooded figure tilted their head of the group on the snowy shore, patiently awaiting an answer.

"Yes please, we need to get my mom to the…royal scientist." Frisk felt a bit foolish for not knowing where they were going, but the hooded figure just tilted their head the other way, staring at Frisk intently even as the black void under the hood hid any possible face.

"Tra-la-la. Humans, Monsters… Flowers. Normally too many to carry, but emergency changes everything. Bring on board. Tra-la-la." Frisks eyes widened. How could this person see straight through her disguise when even Sans couldn't. Sans and Frisk struggled to lift Toriel up and into the boat, Frisk amazed as the boat which seemed only large enough to carry two people stretched before her eyes to accommodate all of them, a dog face and legs sprouting from the boat as well, the boat rising off the water's surface.

"Hot land, as close to the lab as you can." Sans offered up, his body jolting as the boat took off at a running speed, water being tossed up behind them. Frisk was doing her best to shield Toriel from the rushing wind, too focused on her adoptive mother in front of her to really see anything about this new area of the underground. "Sweetheart…if this doesn't wo-"

"It will work Sans. It has to, I won't lose my Mom. No matter what it takes, she's not going to..." Her fists were clenched so tight that her knuckles were turning white under the fur. Frisk would do anything to save Toriel…even changing fate. Frisk could feel Sans glaring at her, as if he could somehow read her thoughts, and from the nasty sneer on his face he was not happy about her train of thought.

"Tra-la-la. Ashes to Ashes. Dust to Dust. Humans and Monsters. Tra-la-la." The river person sang softly, almost to themselves, but the words seemed to echo hauntingly between the two as Toriel rested unconscious. Sans huffed and looked away from her, cracking his knuckles to relieve some of his stress since he couldn't light a cig in this wind.

Chpter End.


	2. Charon

Chapter 2: Charon

"Mom, how do I say this word?" Toriel looked at the book Frisk was reading, adjusting her glasses to help her focus on the word the child was pointing out. It was a book of human mythology from Greece. Toriel wanted her adoptive daughter to learn as much as possible about the world she had come from in addition to her new home.

"It's Charon." Toriel said softly, smiling as she watched Frisk turn back to the book. Frisk was frowning, looking at the illustration in the book. "Do you want me to help you child?" Frisk blushed but nodded, crawling into her mothers lap so Toriel could read to her. Taking the book Toriel cleared her throat, looking for where to start. "Ah, It says here that Charon was the ferryman of the river between the living and the dead. He carries the souls of the newly dead over the river Styx into the afterlife. He must be paid or else the soul will be left to wander the shores for 100 years." Frisk curled up closer, not liking all this talk of death.

"I don't like him mom." Toriel patted her daughter gently, smoothing her brown hair. "Why would he make you pay to go to heaven?"

"Oh, don't be so upset my child, you have not let me finish reading." Toriel returned to the book. "He also helps the heroes of many Greek myths cross into the world of the dead so they can save their loved ones and return home safe and sound. See, he is not bad." Frisk touched the illustration, still not happy about it. "How about we read a bed time story instead?"

...

Sans grunted as he adjusted his arms, trying to keep his bones from falling off as he helped carry Toriel up the stairs to the labs front door. Frisk had her arms looped around Toriel's chest, half the weight of the goat monster resting on Frisk's back as Sans carried her legs. The heat in Hot land never got to him but as he looked at Frisk he could see she was thoroughly unprepared and he wondered if she would faint. After what felt like ages they made it up the stairs, the massive white walls of the lab just a few steps away. Sans looked back to where they came from, making note of the strange river person. He remembered working here, but not this stair case. When they arrived at the front door Sans huffed in aggravation when the automatic doors remained firmly shut. Gently as he could he set Toriel's feet on the ground and started trying to pry them open, his phalanges scratching the surface and it caused Frisk to flinch in pain. It was worse than the times Toriel accidentally scraped her claws on the blackboard when lecturing. Sans didn't notice the sound, monsters liked harsh sounds anyway, but anger took over and he started to slam his combat boots into the metal, a sharp bang echoing with each kick. Frisk was struggling to stay standing with her mother's' full weight pressing against her.

"Go away!" An electronic voice shouted, the speaker near the door still buzzing as if the receiver was left on. Frisk was losing her patience. Something very out of character for her, but she didn't even question the sudden rage that swept through as the heat and the helplessness squatted in like an extra fat froggit on her chest.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR OR I WILL GOUGE OUT YOUR EYES!" Frisks voice was so guttural and vicious that Sans shuddered in fear of the human that was barely up to his shoulder. It did not sound like her at all. The cave usually was usually filled with the hum of the core and the bubbling of the lava below but her voice seemed to drown out all of it. And the low, animalistic quality had never been in her voice before. The metal doors opened with a strained whorl, the gears rusty from disuse. Sans quickly helped pick up Toriel's feet and the pair made their way inside the dark lab. Sans looked around, frowning at the state of the lab. The only light source was a massive computer screen that showed what was happening in Snowdin forest.

"Undyne is going to hear about this Sans! She will put you in your place for thinking you can come back here and just boss me around! I don't care if your brother is the head of the guard you can't come in here a-" The yellow reptile woman stopped her tirade mid sentence as she realized that Sans was carrying someone inside. She paused her anime and pulled out her remote, clicking a button and turning the lights on in her lab. "Oh my delta….is that…?" She adjusted her glasses, seeing exactly who was being carted in. "Did she...is s-she...Let m-me ju-just g-g-get a stretcher for her…" Alphys was trembling a bit, her fingers shaking as she pressed buttons on her remote, the elevator door opening and a hospital bed being wheeled in by small robots. Toriel was placed on the bed, Frisk and Sans both grateful for the relief on their backs. Alphys shuffled over nervously, adjusting her glasses repeatedly as she moved over to examine the unconscious monster. "I tho-thought the queen had turned to dust eons ago…" Frisk looked on worriedly as the stranger looked her mother over, checking things as if prolonging actually having to deal with the problem. "The king is going to-to-to be furious when he finds out…"

"No one is going to know about her being here." Frisk snapped out, her temper still very near the surface. Alphys jumped, realizing the menacing shout hadn't been Sans but the second goat monster in the room. "Now can you help my mom or not?" Mom?! Alphys gulped, not able to see this new monsters level, but betting that if Sans was being forced to help they must be strong. The child of a Boss monster would have to be. Alphys was starting to sweat, shaking as she stood there. Mettaton and Undyne were busy, so for now it was just her and her robots, but against two boss monsters, she didn't think it would be a good idea for her to fight.

"No...I can't help her...no one but the angle could help her now. And we all know they won't be coming." Sans felt a bit annoyed by the way the doctor was treating this situation, but he could understand. Lots of weak monsters like her were terrified of the king. He had already guessed that this would be the case, after all, none of the other fallen monsters ever came back home. Not even as ashes. He eyes Frisk, seeing the girl shaking with anger, and the cold look he leveled at her was missed entirely as she went up to Alphys, poking the reptile in the chest roughly.

"Can't or won't?" Frisk growled out, Sans worried that the human was going to snap, his magic ready just as a precaution. Alphys looked extremely nervous, her fingers twitching to press the button to have her robots attack.

"Won't….The treatment of fallen monsters...it failed...all of them...the king said I had to keep quiet about it. I actually like the queen….I won't do to her what I had to do to the others. Trust me...she is better off going naturally. You can take the stretcher and take her home." Alphys stepped back from Frisk, seeing the goat monster looking at the floor, fists clenching.

"I thought scientists had to keep trying, that they don't give up. Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe...you could learn from what you did wrong so you could do better." Frisks voice was small and defeated, filled with disappointment and a hollowness.

"H-h-how dare you…I learned...I learned alright... Monsters just can't su-s-survive once they get like this...once our determination gives out...it's done. And even if we get more determination...without stronger bodies...it's useless. Now get out of my lab… or I will tell the king you were here." Alphys put her finger over a button, and Sans knew she would press it, last thing he needed was his annoying baby brother riding him about this. Sans gently tugged Frisk over to Toriel. Frisk nodded, pushing the wheeled bed out of the Lab as Sans turned to Alphys, his eye flashing menacingly at the reptile.

"If you tell anyone about this little visit… Y O U ' E." Alphys was so frightened she dropped her remote, the batteries falling out of it. She dropped to her knees, scrambling to put her remote back together. Her glasses barely blocked the view of her tears. "Send me your notes...I want to look them over myself." Sans stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black pants, itching to just go home and rest. Alphys nodded, still shaking on the floor, and Sans looked at the computer screen that Alphys had been at when they came in, seeing the anime paused on her desktop. With a harsh laugh and a huff he turned on his heel and walked out after Frisk, not even looking over his shoulder as he spoke. "I knew you couldn't fill his lab coat…" He could hear a stifled sob before the door slammed shut behind him, leaving him alone with his previous problem.

"Sans...you said you could kill me on the spot….no...that you should have…" Sans looked at Frisk, already not liking what she had to say.

"Sorry sweetheart, killing you...too much effort right now...What we're going to do is go back to my place, and I'm going to take a nap. No more talking, no arguing, just me, my pillow, and some z's. We can figure out the rest when I feel up to it." He was relieved that Frisk just nodded, seeming to understand his position. "That Ferry...person might still be down there...so we should see if they can get us back to Snowdin, cause my teleporting is still not an option." Walking back to the staircase, Sans helped get the bed down the flight as easily as possible, and loaded onto the boat. The trip back was silent except for the humming of the ferry person, and as they came back to the same river bank they departed from Sans pulled the bed off. Frisk dug in her bag, looking for some of the gold coins she had in there, offering them out to the helpful boat driver. The hooded figure just stared, not taking the offered coins.

"Coins are only good when it's your last trip with me. Tra-la-la." The ferry person then started to drift off down the river, Frisk shakily putting the coins back in her bag. She rushed up to Sans, thankful Flowey had reminded her of the boots as she trudged through the snow after him. It was a while before they reached Snowdin through the guard routes to avoid the traps set up by the guards to catch humans, or weak monsters. As they reached his house Frisk was shaking from cold since her fur was only an illusion. He opened the door, letting Frisk and Toriel in before slamming the door shut and locking up tight, blue bones placed over windows and he tossed a few into their proper spots on the door. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag from it and blowing the smoke, watching it swirl as the chemicals soothed his cravings. Frisk was trying to hide her shaking as she brushed off snow from her mother's fur and clothes. Sans walked past her, his smoke trailing behind him as he moved to drape himself across the couch. Stretching out his arms and legs he sighed, feeling better as he fell into his habit. He slowly kicked off his combat boots and shrugged out of his coat, tossing it carelessly to the floor. Balancing his Cigarette in his mouth Sans unbuckled his belt, opening his pants to feel as unbound as possible, letting out a moan as he finally felt relaxed. Frisk blushed as he started to open his pants, turning her back to him, and trying to wave away the smell of smoke.

"Go ahead and take your disguise off sweetheart. No one is coming in without my say so." He had closed his eyes and his head was completely tossed back on the couch, his arms and legs as spread as possible, and with his pants open and the cigarette in his mouth Frisk felt her cheeks warm up. She put her bag down near the table by the front door, taking off her necklace and her goat monster disguise with it. She put the key in her bag. There was an empty flower pot on the table and Frisk gently put Flowey in it. Sans creaked open his eyes to look at Frisk, not wanting her to notice as his eyes ran up and down her body. He wasn't usually into anything with flesh, but he really could appreciate the way hers looked. Frisk undid her bun, her brown hair tumbling down her shoulders, ending around her elbows. When Frisk turned back towards him he noticed that her lips looked blue instead of pink as they had earlier. "Sweetheart, you cold?" She blinked in surprise to see that he was staring at her.

"Stop calling me Sweetheart Sans….you know I don't like it." She had told him that for years through the door, yet he kept doing it. She moved back to Toriel's side, stroking her mother's fur softly.

"Doesn't answer my question, you cold? Humans aren't supposed to be blue." He stated with a tired sigh, not in the mood to play the insult game with her. He had to admit, he had always kind of liked getting the girl on the other side of the door riled up, enjoying the way her voice sounded even thought he had always thought something was off about her. Well now he knew, she was human, and an attractive one at that.

"Yeah...I'm cold...don't have fur." She replied back, it clear she was way more tired than she let on. "Sans...if you could just...just kill me like you want to...we can all feel a lot better." He could feel his cig leaving ashes on his red turtleneck as he just stared at her, his grin looking strained.

"Sweetheart...Killing you won't fix her. Her determination is all used up, and so far, no monster has ever bounced back." She turned to look at him, her eyes watery but resilient. Humans. "Sides, do you think your mom would actually want to trade your life for hers? She left the throne because she hates the 'kill or be killed' mentality. Me killing you won't save her, and it would just mean I have two dead women to deal with later."

"It would save her Sans...it would turn back time to before she fell...it would give me time to find out how to save her." He laughed, putting his cig out in the ashtray on the table. He looked to her, pausing as he saw just how serious she was. "It sounds crazy, but it's true, I can go back through time Sans...but only when I die." Frisk moved closer to him, and he hated the look she was giving him, it was sad, and her voice was pleading. "Sans, I need you to kill me. It's the only way to buy mom more time."

"Sweetheart, I'm not going to kill you just because you ask. Look, lets just get some sleep okay. Alphys is sending me her notes and I'll just slack off from work to look them over and see what I can do okay." Frisk's face hardened, her fists clenched and she pounced at him, ready to attack him. His eye was aflame as he gripped her soul, forcing her to stop mid air. He hadn't used this much magic in one day for a while, and it was draining, but he kept his cool, not showing his strain. "Sweetheart, you are going to have a bad time if you think you can get a hit on me." He watched Frisk try and struggle in his hold, and he felt the image stir up some excitement in his pants. "Look, I get it, you're upset and desperate, but you don't get to make me responsible for your death. I kill on my terms, no one else's. Have some faith in me sweetheart. Have I failed you yet?" She just struggled more, grunting with the effort, and it made him even more excited, his hips adjusting as he felt himself grow. "Damn...as pretty a picture you make writhing in my magic, I kind of need to focus. Get some sleep, both of us. When I get up, I'll do what I can for your mom. Got it?" Frisk flushed as she realized what he meant, her struggling stopped and she nodded, looking away from him. "Say it sweetheart."

"Got it." He lowered Frisk and stood up, stretching his tired bones before taking the stairs two at a time to his room. He opened his room and tossed a pillow and a few blankets down over the banister to her, setting the heater on before he gave her a salute to bid her goodnight. Frisk tucked her mom into a blanket, sighing as she did. "Flowey…do you think you could watch mom for me while I sleep?"

"Yeah...I'll let you know if anything changes." The small voice piped up from the table, Frisk curling up with the pillow and blanket on the couch.

Chapter End.


	3. Heartless

Chapter 3: Heartless

Toriel paid the two monsters for the books they found at the dump site, making sure she didn't turn her back on them as she left. Her hood had been up so they wouldn't have seen her face, and that's how she liked it. The fewer people that knew who she was the better. She put the books into her bag, making her way back towards the hidden balcony that was the only entrance between the ruins and the outskirts of the city. The castle was far off in the distance, raised up and carved from the very inside of the mountain itself like everything else. A few rare patches of sunlight from cracks in the false sky above were shining through today. Toriel was making sure to move as quietly and quickly as possible, cursing her luck as the trumpets sounded, weaker monsters all desperately trying to flee as heavy metal footsteps approached. Toriel slipped to the back of a nearby house, watching from the alley way as the street cleared out. Fully armored troops marched through the street, the procession carrying banners with the delta ruin emblazoned on the black flag in red. A small froggit was still in the street, frozen as the royal guard approached. Toriel felt a small tug on her heart, the need to save the froggit warring with her need to stay alive. A few years ago before her daughter fell from the above Toriel wouldn't have thought twice about this, leaving the creature to be dusted, but mercy was a word she was learning again for her daughters sake.

Before she could make a choice the froggit was skewered through the chest by a spiked bone, the froggit turning to dust as the bone faded and the guards marched over the tiny dust pile, scattering it. Her fists clenched tightly as she saw the King marching with his troops, and behind him, seven glass containers in a tightly sealed case. In six of the containers were swirls of colored plasma. That bastard was parading around the human souls. One day she would make Asgore pay for what he had done to her children, and to their once happy home. The souls seemed to react to her closeness, all of them pushing against their containers trying to reach her, and she swore she could hear them crying out to her to help them. Her own soul was crying for her to do something to help them. But now wasn't the time, she needed to get back to Frisk. A few stray tears ran down her cheeks, making her fur moist. The guard beside the case noticed the souls behavior, leaving formation and walking in her direction. Toriel pushed further into the shadows of the alley with her hands at the ready if she needed to fight. The tall skeleton materialized a bone in his hands, his vacant eye sockets glaring at the alleyway. His blood red scarf slithered behind him menacingly like a snake ready to strike. The bone started to glow a malicious shade of red-orange and Toriel was ready to throw a fireball to knock the skeleton out of her way.

"Come out now or face me, the Terrifying Papyrus, captain in the royal guard." He pointed the glowing bone into the alleyway, glaring with harsh lines in his face, the lines in his skull making him very menacing. A small family of froggit's timidly hopped out from behind a trashcan that was in front of Toriel, and they were cowering as the skeleton pointed his bone at them. The skeleton scanned the froggits for their lv's, a sneer on his face. Without warning one of the older froggit children was stabbed by the bone the skeleton had been holding. "Pitiful. Next time, if I see you, you had better have raised those lv's. Dismissed." The froggits were in shock as their loved one turned to dust, having lost two family members today. The skeleton walked away, rejoining the guards as the mother froggit desperately tried to put her son's ashes back together. When the guards were gone Toriel moved over to the grieving family, her tears falling more freely as she pulled out an empty bottle, delicately as her large hands could she put the ashes into the bottle, moving to the street and gathering what little ashes were left, presenting it to the family. The froggits thanked her tearfully, offering her what little gold they had. Toriel politely denied the gold, moving once more towards home.

Toriel washed her hands in the kitchen sink to remove the dust. She opened the fridge to start making dinner, a soft smile on her lips as she saw a simple sandwich with a nametag for her in Frisks hand writing. Toriel pulled out the sandwich, a smile on her face and she moved towards the table to eat the meal Frisk made for her. The 13 year old girl came running up the stairs, grass and dirt all over Frisks pants.

"Mom, you're back! I made dinner for you Mom, it's a snail and lettuce sandwich. Do you like it Mom?" Frisk was bouncing with excitement, hope in her eyes as she watched Toriel take a bite. Toriel crunched on a snail shell, giving Frisk a large smile to not wound the child's pride.

"Very good my child. Did you eat?" Frisk nodded, beaming with joy that she made something her mom liked. "Good, I brought some books on human bodies so we can start learning that. Take a look so we know where to start tomorrow." Frisk nodded, going to the book bag to pull them out. Toriel took that chance to spit out the hard shells, pushing the shells into the soil of the potted plant next to the table. Frisk came back, holding the anatomy book and looking at the picture on the page in front of her. She sat at the table with Toriel, setting the book down. "Skeletal system? May I ask why my child?"

"Because Sans keeps makes jokes about bones, but I don't get them."

"Frisk….Frisk...someone is here...wake up….we need to get Sans." Flowey was whispering as loud as they could, trying to avoid letting whoever or whatever was outside know they were here. Flowey was getting worried, the sound of footsteps were getting closer and closer to the front door, a tall looming shadow passing over the windows, which were so dirty they couldn't be looked through. Frisk wasn't waking up, and the shadow was pressed against the window trying to see in even if it was a lost cause. In a last ditch effort Flowey used what little magic they had to shoot a pellet at Sans bedroom door. It was a loud thud as the pellet dented the door, a grunt answering and the sound of angry mumbling as Sans woke up. He threw open his bedroom door, ready to give Frisk a good scare when he realized she was passed out on the couch still. Confused he looked around, the only other person in the room was definitely not the source. Suddenly he noticed the shadow in his window.

"Shit." Sans eye glowing as he teleported Toriel to his secret room while he rushed down to Frisk, picking the girl up in his arms as he made to dart back up to his room. He could watched the figure swiftly move towards the door, banging on it loudly. "Fuck it." Sans growled, teleporting him and Frisk onto his bed. Frisk woke up as they landed on the bed, feeling his weight on her body, her sleep addled brain panicked as she tried to get away. Sans grunted as she started to move, pinning her hands to the bed as his knees swiftly parted her legs to keep her from getting in a solid kick. As she struggled he heard the door being pushed in, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs and he could hear her grunting and ready to scream, he needed keep her quiet. He pressed his mouth against hers, muffling her protests as she bucked up to try and throw him off. If the situation was different he would be in having a great time feeling her buck against his hips and her lips against his. His bare ribs were rubbing against her chest, and he couldn't help but moan. Suddenly his bedroom door was kicked in and he smirked as he heard his brother let out a disgusted sound, Frisk going still under Sans, finally understanding what had been happening.

"Oh for delta sakes Sans! You're absolutely a disappointment! Get off that poor female and get downstairs!" Papyrus shouted, turning away swiftly and grumbling about his brother as he went. Sans waited a few moments, winking at Frisk as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Stay put sweetheart, don't want my boss finding out you're human, I'll be back as soon as possible." He could feel her face flush but she nodded, squirming as he slowly got off of her, tossing on some sweats to hid his boxers and his excitement. He lazily strolled down to his living room, pulling out a cig from his jacket on the floor and lighting it as he looked at his brother. "Sorry boss, something I can do for you?" He mocked, blowing smoke with an exaggerated breath.

"Yes, contribute to society." Papyrus snarled, his eye sockets narrowed in displeasure as he just stared at his brother. "Did you really slack off half the day yesterday and half of today? Your guard station was an absolute mess, all three of them! And I checked your traps personally, you haven't changed them for at least a month, the mechanisms were frozen solid. You are so lucky that the King granted you your guard post, because if I had it my way you would either be working or be dust!" The taller skeleton was so angry that his bones were rattling, but Sans just tossed himself onto the couch, taking another drag.

"I wasn't granted anything, don't go maraca-ing accusations like that boss. I was drafted into the army same as all the other boss monsters." Sans held back a grin at his joke, waiting for it to sink in. Papyrus was getting ready to lecture his brother, raising a gloved finger to point at Sans when suddenly his angry brows rose in shock as he finally processed what his brother said.

"SANS! I AM SO DISGUSTED WITH YOU!" Papyrus looked like he was getting ready to try and do even more damage to San's house. "I loath you Sans...I absolutely loath you. I don't understand why the fates would curse me with you for a brother. You are such a lazy, distasteful, wretch of a monster. I am here, trying to make sure we follow the King's law. We do this so one day when we finally are free we will be able to wipe those miserable, pathetic, deplorable humans off the face of the world they stole from us." The taller skeletons tirad had wound down with exhaustion, it clear the the stress of his position as a captain of the guard was wearing on him. "Traps keep us sharp, observant, and constantly thinking about dangers. Fighting every chance we get lets us increase our strength so we can face the weapons of the world above." Papyrus came and sat on the couch next to Sans, the imposing battle armor and scary face melting away as the bigger skeleton put his head on his hands.

"I don't want to die down here Sans. I want to one day see the world mom and dad used to tell us stories about before they were forced here. I want us to make it up there." There was a long silent stretch between the brothers as Papyrus shoulders seemed to shake a bit. "Sans...I know you're older than me...that you have a higher lv. That you are popular...I remember thinking how cool you were, how lucky I was to have a big brother like you...I wanted to be you….but now...I'm so ashamed of you, because you're not the monster I looked up to." Sans was speechless, he hadn't seen his brother like this since he was drafted into the guard. Papyrus remained silent again, his ribs making a clattering sound before quieting down. Wiping his eyes sockets Papyrus stood up, straightening himself out before hardening his face once more. "Just...please...contribute to society Sans." Papyrus turned and walked out, closing the door quietly behind him as he left. Sans put out his cigarette and just stared at the door, completely shaken by what his brother had said.

"Damn it...Try and do something and suddenly everyone wants to me to do something." He said, trying to brush off the feeling of discomfort in his chest. He stared at his ashtray, then looked around his home, realizing for the first time in a long time just how horrible his house looked. Had he really let it get this bad?

"Sans?" Frisk was looking down at him from the banister, a neutral look on her face.

"Heard every last word I am guessing?" Sans said with a grin on, trying to defuse the situation, lighten the mood as it were.

"Yeah…" Frisk rocked back slightly while holding the railing as she looked down at him, a small humorless smile on her lips. "If it makes you feel less guilty...you do contribute, at least to mom and I. It gets really boring in the ruins, and since mom never took me with her outside the ruins...you're one of my only friends...well, I only have three...not counting mom...so yeah...You slacking off and arguing with me, making fun of me, just...being there...especially now...for me…so yeah...you do contribute." Frisk could feel her cheeks burning bright red, and she was pointedly avoiding looking at him. She was wearing just her black tanktop and some tight pants, also wearing some socks.

"Do I have a sign saying 'confess here' or something? If so sweetheart I need you to take it off. I am not a feelings kind of guy, don't have the heart for it." Frisk genuinely laughed as he made an exaggerated gesture to his exposed, and very empty ribs. He started to stretch, feeling satisfied as his ribs and spine cracked. "Man, wish I had muscles so I could get one of those massage things you women are always talking about." He stood up, Frisk coming down the stairs to join him, looking around for her mother. "She's in my lab. Speaking of which, a certain yellow reptile had better of emailed me her files." He stood up, feeling a little more energetic than usual, probably because of all the excitement in the last two days. Sans focused and teleported Toriel back into the living room, relieved to find that his magic didn't feel so strained. Maybe he had been a bit too lazy. Frisk moved over to check on her mom, who was still breathing, but unconscious. Grooming her mother's fur Frisk kissed her forehead like Toriel had done for her as a child when she fell ill.

"Sweetheart, want some coffee? I don't know about you but being startled awake is not my personal favorite." Frisk looked over to Sans, watching him walk into his kitchen, she followed him, seeing dust on all the counters and a stack of cups and plates in the sink.

"Coffee sounds good, thanks." Sans pulled his coffee maker out, setting it up as he looked for two clean cups. He found two in the very back of his cupboard wondering what was up with how dirty his house was. It had only been a few months since Papyrus moved out. With a shrug he set the cups down, setting the coffee to brew as he turned and looked over at Frisk standing there awkwardly in his kitchen. Her hands rubbing her shoulders as she tried to warm up. She looked out his kitchen window, listening to the water heat up and bubble. She had not seen snow since she had fallen down, and yesterday she had been to frantic and upset to really notice it beyond it making her cold and miserable. She watched as white blurred shapes passed through the grimy glass between the bars that locked it from the outside. "Sans...Do you ever get cold out here in this snow?"

"Nah sweetheart, don't have skin or any of that stuff. But getting ice between my joins hurts like a bitch using me as a chew toy, tell you that much. But hey, it's been my home for….for a very long time." He ran a red glowing tongue over his teeth as he looked at her, giving her a look as he slinked over. "Is this your way of saying you want me to turn up the heat sweetheart?" Frisk was staring at him in confusion as he moved over to her, not sure how to respond to him. He was leaning very far into her personal space, and she was blushing as he gave her a half lidded look with a lazy grin on his face.

"Sans. I feel like I should be reminding you that this is kinda the first time I am meeting anyone that isn't my mom, has a body, and isn't trying to eat me...so...yeah...not sure what to do here." Frisk knew he was flirting, he had teased her through the door for years...but it was a very different thing now that she was in his house and she couldn't just walk away from the door. He rolled his eyes at her, pulling away as he went back to his coffee, pouring it out.

"Sweetheart, hate to break it to ya, but I will most definitely be trying to eat you." He chuckled, seeing her stare at him with a confused look, then watching that turn to understanding and finally, shocked embarrassment. Oh it was way more fun to rile her up in person.

"Sans that's just... that is so...not okay to say, I've been here like...a day Sans, stop being gross." She walked over to his fridge, opening it to look for some creamer or milk, seeing….mustard bottles, beer, and...hotdogs. Great.

"Sweetheart, pass the mustard would ya." Frisk raised her eyebrow at him, tossing him a mustard bottle, frowning as he poured it into his coffee and mixed it in. She should be used to strange food combinations that the monsters would eat, but she wasn't.

"Stop it with the sweetheart thing will you. My name is Frisk, has been for a while now, would be nice of you to use it." She grumbled, closing the fridge in disappointment, and resigning herself to black coffee. She took her cup, letting the heat warm her fingers and the smell calm her.

"Frisk, I can work with that. Maybe turn that noun into a verb later." He chuckled, sipping his coffee and licking his sharp incisors. Frisk looked at him in confusion, seeing the liquid enter his mouth but then it seemed to vanish.

"That's like...the tenth time you've made that joke, you're running out of material." She said absently, trying not to stare at his throat as she pondered where his coffee went.

"Kinda hard for that to be true since you've never told me your name before, just told me not to call you sweetheart." He leveled a look at her, seeing her stare and looking down at his ribs, wondering what was up. Frisk jerked her eyes up to look at his, studying his face. She mulled the information over, huffing in annoyance.

"Sorry, I guess I must have died after telling you before I could save again. Seems possible, events kinda run together when you're forced to repeat them." Frisk sat at the table, wishing answers would come to her. Sans came to sit across from her, studying her with much more critical eyes.

"You really think you can die and come back don't you?" He had thought she was just being dramatic last night.

"I don't think I can, I know I can. It used to happen all the time as a kid when I would play in the ruins. Before I became friends with the ghost guy that delivers snails to mom." Sans raised a brow bone at her, obviously needing more details. "He started hanging out with me, said he was just trying to help his business. More mouths to feed, more snails mom orders. But Napstablook is cool, he brings me music to listen to and he helps me practice in case I get in fights. Learn to dance from him to. He is the other friend I have besides you and Flowey."

"Flowey?" Sans prompted, wondering who under earth that was. He knew Napstablook, guy was a jerk, but everyone was now a days, but he knew his way around music so, not a complete waste of time. Frisk stayed quiet, but he saw her eyes dart towards the flower in the pot next to his pet rock, and then quickly jerk back to his, trying to look like hadn't been checking. "You named your flower? And that's the best you came up with?" Sans took another drink from his coffee, the warmth of it, and the spice of his mustard helping him feel ready to face the day. "Jeez Frisk, if this is all you have for friendship, you should have said so Sweetheart, would have dragged you and your dear old goat momma over here ages ago. Sure its rough around here, but compared to the city, Snowdin is the nicest place in the whole underground. Sides, boss and I would have kept you safe sweetheart."

"Sans...I'm human, not stupid...all of you monsters want my soul…. even mom tried to take it from me when she first met me. You said so yourself, you should have killed me. You only like me because you spent the last 15 years making fun of me through the door." Frisk huffed in annoyance, sipping her black coffee in distaste but the heat was good. "Your brother was pretty clear about his feelings on humans too." Sans grin lost some of its luster at what she said, staring at his own drink, his tongue rubbing his gold fang.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." He drank more, knowing she was right. Hell, if he wanted to he still could kill her, oh so easily, and she would never know it was coming, and all he would have to do is clean up the blood. "But hey, look at it this way Frisk, it only took 15 years to get you out of there. Maybe another 70 and you might get out all together." He already needed to do more cleaning than he was up to doing, why make more work.

"Don't say that Sans...I only came because my mom is sick. Besides highly doubt I'll live that long." Frisk sipped some more coffee, cringing at the bitter taste. "Once mom gets better...we'll go back behind the door and I'll take care of her till I can't." Frisk drank as much as she could tolerate before getting up and dumping it into the sink. Frisk left the cup on the counter since the sink was full before going to check on Toriel. Sans watched her walk away, a smirk on his face.

"Or you could stay here and I take care of you." He finished his coffee, leaving the empty cup on the table as he followed after Frisk, admiring the view of her bending over to dig through her bag for some fresh underclothes, catching a peek of something blue. "Real good care of you."

Chapter End.


	4. Conscience

Chapter 4: Conscience

Conscience

"Frisk dear, didn't you want me to finish reading this story to you?" Toriel asked sweetly, not happy that her daughter was crying. Frisk had been here for two years already, making her twelve.

"No! I hate that story! He killed the cricket! The cricket was just trying to stop him from making a bad choice, and that boy is terrible, he got his dad in jail and he doesn't care how much he is hurting other people. He's a terrible person. He made the fairy wait so long she died, and he is probably going to hurt his dad again. I rather not hear how his story ends. Everyone keeps trying to make him better but he just keeps doing bad things Mom." Frisk had a very hard day, needing her mom to come and rescue her from some very strong veggie monster that had tried to bury her alive. Toriel sighed, putting the book down and scooping Frisk in her arms, cooing softly to her child, kissing her forehead as Frisk sobbed silently.

"My child, I understand you are upset, but remember this story is to teach children to listen to the little voices that guide them away from bad choices. The cricket is his conscience, even though he killed it, the cricket is still there, trying to help him be better. The fact it could be killed is a metaphor for how easy it is to ignore your inner voice. In fact, till you my sunshine I had ignore my conscience for a very long time. But you make me want to be better, and I am so lucky to have you sunshine. I know that you have a strong inner voice, it's why you keep forgiving me when I do things, and why even though you are scared and hurt, I know eventually you will forgive those monsters for today."

Frisk smiled at Flowey as she bent down, searching her bag for fresh undergarments. She really wanted a shower, but with Sans dubious behavior she wouldn't exactly feel comfortable being completely naked in his house. She stuffed the blue undies into her pants pocket. Turning around she noticed him just casually staring at her, and where she had just been bent over. Making a small cough she got his attention back on her face instead of her pants.

"So Sans...where should we start on getting my mom well again?" Frisk watched Sans walk over to Toriel, seeing him take a pulse and cheek her breathing. He walked to his coat, pulling out his phone and seemed to be checking something before he looked up to her again.

"Well, I am going to be reading through what Alphys sent me, rule out basic steps and see what the most promising hypothesis to pursue is, what her experimental conditions were, so basically today is a research day for me. You, well...don't suppose you have a Ph.D. in monster physiology, monster bio-chemistry, alchemy, or know how to operate a S.M.R.I?" He asked with a toothy smirk, knowing she wouldn't. He had been an overachiever once, and so maybe he was bragging, but hey, he rarely got to anymore. Everyone just thought of him as the drunk guard that liked to slack off and play music at the nightclub in hotland. Frisk gave him a slight pout, shuffling her feet since they both knew she wouldn't be much help with anything he said. Her mom had done a good job educating her, but her mom knew more about history and politics than science. Sans could see her cheeks turn red, but it was not a happy kind, realizing he was being a bit too rough with her feelings. "Hey, Sweetheart, don't feel to bad, my brother doesn't have any of those either, he is more of an engineer anyway. If you and goat momma stick around I can give you some private biology tutoring after." Frisk seemed to perk up, and he just couldn't help but push his luck. "Or we can go upstairs and get started on those lessons now. Who knows, maybe that might make your momma angry enough to wake up." He arched a brow bone at her, running his tongue over his false fang again. "Cause I will do things to you that will make you scre-"

"What does the S stand for? I know what a MRI is, Mom managed to get a bunch of human medical books for me so we could know what to do when I got sick and stuff like that, but they only said MRI." Frisk cut his sentence off, her cheeks bright red now with embarrassment over his flirting. Much better Sans thought to himself. Frisk cross her arms over her chest protectively, and he watched as the two lumps of flesh on her chest were pushed together and higher up towards the top of her shirt. Oh he wanted to see how else those moved.

"Soul. Monster health is directly related to our soul." He answered back calmly, taking a seat on his couch as he looked back to his phone, checking the time. "I'm gonna need to go to my lab to read these files. Make yourself at home, it's gonna be a while." Sans grabbed his remote control, putting it on the only channel in the underground. Frisk hadn't seen a tv since she fell down, Toriel not believing in them. A robot was on what looked to be a news show, but all the news seemed to be about what the robot was doing, or the robot saying horrible things about other monsters. Sans eyes were reading the scrolling text below the talking robot. "Pompous ass, at least he doesn't have anything to say about you. I know it's not much, but he's the only broadcast we get down here." The robots grating electrical voice was silenced as Sans turned the tv off, the still shirtless skeleton sitting there in no rush.

"Sans...where's your bathroom?" Sans leaned back stretching out on his couch, pointing to a door upstairs next to his now broken bedroom door. Frisk turned to look at the front door, gulping as she noticed the spiked bones impaling it. "Thanks Sans." Frisk moved up to the bathroom.

"Need to borrow some clothes?" He asked her in a flat voice, not looking at her.

"I don't think we're the same size." Frisk tossed back, almost to the bathroom door.

"Then this should be fun for me then, seeing as all you took with you were those tiny blue panties." He kept a straight face as he heard the very audible gasp.

"How did you-why would you- oh my god! You are so...what is wrong with you?" She was fuming, and it was cute. "I have no intention of being naked in your house!" He finally turned to look up at her, giving her his most charming grin.

"So you're just going to be a dirty girl and put back on the same clothes?" His grin widened as he teased her.

"Oh my god, what do you want Sans?" She was flustered, and he could see the simmering anger in her eyes.

"To get you into my pants sweetheart." He wagged his brow bones at her playfully, laughing at her as she just blushed brighter before slamming the bathroom door shut. He chuckled a bit longer as he relaxed on his couch. After a while he got up, going back to his bedroom, his magic cleaning up the broken pieces of door and putting them back where they belonged. Sans pulled on a baggy shirt as he looked around his room. He pulled out one of his clean sweaters and some clean pants going to the bathroom door and knocking. "Hey Frisk. I'm not a creep like Alphys, I don't have cameras in my house, so wash up sweetheart. I'm going to start work in my lab. Feel free to make yourself at home. I'm leaving you some clothes on the door handle." Frisk opened the door with moisture on her face, but she looked at his clothes in his hand.

"Sans...Thank you." He felt her take the clothes from his fingers, a soft smile on her lips as she then closed the door again. He heard her knock on the door, a wide grin on his face.

"Who's there?" Sans asked to the closed door, the pair of them very comfortable with the routine

"Itude." Her voice was light as she spoke, she was smiling behind his bathroom door as she put his borrowed clothes on the counter.

"Itude who?" This was a new one. He hoped it would be a good one.

"Gratitude." He stared at the door in confusion, but he could hear her giggle softly. "Thanks Sans. You're a pervert, but you're right, you're not a creep. You're a good bunch of bones tibia honest."

"Hey leave the bone puns to the professional Sweetheart, don't want you to muscle me out of the comedy game." He chuckled and walked down stairs again, tossing new bones to re-lock up the front door. He looked around, making sure he left his cell number for her next to his house phone. Magic flaring to life in his eye he stepped sideways through his living room and into his home lab, flicking the switch to turn on the power, a comfortable electric hum welcoming him. His computer came on, and he pulled up his email and started to open up the files. He set a timer, wanting to make sure he didn't leave her alone for to long. He wasn't worried about her, he was worried about if his brother came back.

Frisk sniffed the clothes he gave her, relieved to find them clean and she pulled her panties out of her pocket, putting them all on the counter. She used her finger to rub the toothpaste over her teeth, having forgotten to grab her toothbrush yesterday. Well hopefully this stay wouldn't be too long. She turned on the shower, waiting for the water to start being warm before she took off her clothes and stepped in. Looking around in his shower Frisk saw a bottle of soap, opening it up and sniffing it. It didn't smell terrible, and she put a little on her hands, starting to wash herself. A bottle of shampoo and conditioner in the shower did puzzle her since he didn't have any visible hair, but it was lucky for her. The warm water made her feel nice and clean, and helped relax her mind. She trusted Sans, he may be rude sometimes, but 15 years of friendship had certainly smoothed out his rougher edges. He had been such an asshole when they first started talking. And, truth be told, she had feelings for him. Yes him being the one of the only males she had any contact with definitely made it hard to know if those feelings held any genuine weight. She was surprised to see that he was a skeleton, and that certainly threw her feeling for a loop, but it didn't change them. Not that any of this mattered. She turned the water off and quickly wrapped herself in a towel, drying off her skin as quickly as she could before wrapping her hair in a towel so she could get dressed.

"I am going back to the ruins as soon as mom wakes up." She said to herself as she pulled on the clothes. His shirt was baggy on her since he was taller and his shoulders wider, but his pants made her blush. They were tight, not uncomfortable, but they definitely hugged her legs more than she was used to. "But maybe after this...he'll come and visit in the ruins. That would be nice." Smiling to herself Frisk balled up her dirty clothes and walked out of his bathroom, going to his bedroom to look for a laundry hamper. She found one adding her clothes to his. Looking around his room she noticed dirty clothes tossed around, sighing as she started to pick them up and toss them in. He had said to make herself at home, so he hopefully wouldn't mind her tidying up for him. After picking up his dirty clothes Frisk noticed that there seemed to be a small tornado hiding in the corner of the room, and a bunch of socks and crumpled papers were inside of it. She approached it slowly, mesmerized as it moved on its own. She reached out, taking a sock out from the twister. To her distress it started to slow, it faltering a little. Quicky Frisk tossed the sock back, the twister sputtering a little more before stabilizing again. With a sigh of relief Frisk went and picked up other clothes, the hamper getting very full. Satisfied with her clean up she moved back downstairs, wondering if she should give her mom water. Best wait for Sans, since he seemed to know about monster health.

"Frisk. Is there any warm water? I'm cold." Flowey spoke up, shivering a bit. Frisk looked for the thermostat, turning it up a bit more before going to the kitchen to get some hot water. She had to move dishes out of her way before she could get the facet exposed. Grabbing her coffee cup from earlier she turned on the water, letting it run till it was steaming. With water in hand she came over to Flowey, gently pouring the water onto the soil. Flowey sighed as the hot water warmed their roots, the flower wriggling as the heat traveled up to their petals. "Thanks sis." Flowey curled into their roots, relaxing after having to pretend to be a simple flower in front of Sans. "Sis...do you think you could move me next to Mom, I would but I can't root on the carpet." Frisk smiled and kissed Flowey on their petal, picking up the pot and putting it next to Toriel.

"I love you Flowey. I promise all three of us are going to get back home. Mom will bake cookies, I'll be studying, and we can listen to Sans bad jokes through the door, it'll all go back to normal. I promise." Carefully she tucked the blanket to make sure Toriel and Flowey would be toasty and secure on the bed. Thankfully the wheels made it easier to push the stretcher towards the wall to position it under the vent to keep both comfortable. Satisfied she had taken care of her family Frisk walked back to the kitchen, seeing the mass of dishes. She wished Napstablook was here so that way she could listen to music while she worked. Rolling up the long sleeves of Sans shirt she started to move the dishes to the counter so she could get started. It was precariously stacked towers of cups, bowls, plates and utensils, and when she opened the dishwasher to start loading in the cleaner dishes she found only more caked on dirty dishes. With a huff Frisk started opening cabinets, looking for a bin to start soaking the dishes in. There was an extremely tall cabinet in the back of the kitchen, it looked more like a pantry to be honest. Opening it up she squeaked in surprise as a broom and mop toppled out, smacking against her arms. She flinched at the clattering sound they made as they struck the floor, her heart rate elevated a bit from being startled like that. Kneeling down she collected the fallen supplies, pushing them back into the upright position.

She found a large metal wash bin underneath the other supplies, collecting it and some dish soap. She turned on the water again, putting the wash bin underneath the facet and squirting soap into it, watching the bubbles forming under the steady stream. When the bin was half full of steaming water she moved it to the floor, putting in the worse dishes to soak as she plugged one side of the sink so she could start soaking even more. As she busied herself with the simple chore, Frisk started to hum some songs from when she lived above ground. Her mind drifting to Christmas carols with the snow falling outside. Flowey started to join in the humming, and Frisk let herself focus on singing as her hands worked in the warm water scrubbing dishes with the old sponge.

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening." Flowey was humming louder in tune for her, the pair smiling. "A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland." Frisk set scrubbed dishes in the empty sink as she performed her self assigned task. "Gone away is the bluebird, here to stay is a new bird. He sings a love song, as we go along, walking in a winter wonderland."

"In the meadow we can build a snowman, the pretend he is the man around." Flowey chimed in, Frisk humming for Flowey now, not going to correct the flower on the incorrect lyric. "He'll say are you married?"

"We'll say no man. But you can do the job when you're in town." The two couldn't see each other, but they both knew the other one was enjoying this private moment.

"Later on we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire, to face unafraid, the plans that we've made, walking in a winter wonderland." The two finished the song in unison, their happy voices filling the house, making the two feel better and eased their souls. It was a few hours of the two singing the carols they could remember from the above ground, Frisk feeling a bit nostalgic for the holidays of her youth. The only days they celebrated was her falling day and her mother's birthday. And both were such small affairs, barely different from any other day in the ruins. Maybe Sans had a point, maybe they could move to Snowdin, be around more beings and possibly experience new things.

Napstablook was floating towards the house in the ruins, dragging snails in a basket with a gift for Frisk being dragged behind it. It was hard for him to carry things, being incorporeal and all, but he had an order to fill. He didn't mind when he had to drag things for Frisk though, she was the only person that shared his interest in music and was nice to him without wanting anything from him. She never asked him for anything, she would just talk to him, and listen. So, if he saw something at the dump he thought she would like, he would bring it to her. He finally made it to the house, the stuff behind him not moving any longer as his magic released them. Napstablook floated through the front door, his headphones still on blasting music as he announced himself. When no one answered he turned his music down, calling out a second time. He floated towards Frisk's room, popping his head in and not finding her. Floating towards the living room he finally saw the mess of stale cookies all over the floor, the tray flipped over on the floor. He floated closer, noticing what looked like footprints. He floated to the floor, examining it. Boot tracks in dirt. They must have been wet when they were made for the dirt to have dried into such clear tracks. Getting up he followed them to the stairs and down towards the door that lead into the rest of the underground. If Napstablook had a heart it would have stopped beating. Frisk and Toriel were missing, and the boots followed Frisk's upstairs to the house. Boot tracks could only mean one thing...Napstablook needed to find Frisk now! He couldn't lose his only friend! He was looking for were the boots went but they only seemed to come in, not leave. Oh delta no...he only knew of one monster that could teleport, and he had already killed 4 humans. Napstablook floated as fast as his soul could move, Maybe if he hurried he could save Frisk. No way Toriel would have let that boney bastard just take Frisk, she must have rushed off after them as well. Struggling to hold in his tears Napstablook floated towards Snowdin, having faith that if Frisk was dead she would have reset, and that Sans wouldn't be able to take her soul without Toriel putting up a fight.

Thankfully he was a ghost, making it easy for him to just ignore everything in his path, even pushing over a royal guard that tried to hit him with a blue attack. He had only been here once before, a long time ago when the younger skeleton brother had tried making some french food from snails. By delta don't let him be too late!

Sans stood up from his chair, silencing his alarm. He should go check on her, just make sure she was doing okay, and maybe grab himself something to eat. He looked at his gloved hands, taking his gloves off and staring at the holes in his hands. As a kid his hands had only had smaller holes, barely noticeable but now they were about the same size as his father's had been. Every day he looked more and more like the old man, which only made it harder to face himself in the mirror. The last time he had ever seen his dad, the old man had been so heart broken, so disappointed and just plain repulsed at the sight of him. Shaking his head to clear it of unpleasant thoughts Sans picked up his cellphone, stepping sideways once more back into his living room. He could hear singing in his kitchen, walking over to see what she had been up to. She was up on his kitchen counter on her knees, a stack of clean dishes next to her, her hand reaching down to pick up the next piece to put away. His eyes wandered up from Frisk's hand to her shoulders, her hair had been pulled into a ponytail, letting him see her neck. His eyes followed her back down to her hips, focusing on her backside. He licked his lips, watching her hips move as she twisted and her push her backside out as she sat on her legs, organizing the lower shelves now. He liked the way she looked in his clothes, making him smirk in a predatory manner as his fingers itched to grab hold of her and pull her up against him. Not completely sure if it was with the desire to sink his sharp teeth in her throat and feel her struggle under him as she bleed out, or to lick her throat and make her call his name. Maybe a little of both, a compromise of sorts.

Frisk felt a shiver travel down her spine, the feeling of someone watching her making her hands still and she slowly turned around to see Sans just silently standing there, his eye sockets completely empty as he stared at her, his inhumanly long tongue running along each fang in his mouth. Frisk didn't remember seeing that many fangs before, his teeth get sharper. Why? As he continued to stare at her silently with that vacant look Frisk realized why. He was going to hurt her! Her eyes widened and she was frozen to the counter in dread. The air between the two was thick, Sans still trying to decide if he wanted to hurt the human in front of him or molest her while Frisk tried to figure out how to get off the counter without setting him off. Toriel had bad days like this before, back when Frisk had first started living with her where something would come over her and she would attack Frisk without warning. It had taken years for the events to become rare events, and thanks to Napstablook Frisk was able to try and avoid being killed. But Toriel would snap out of her violent fits and be horrified she had tried to harm her adopted daughter. Sans...Frisk had no idea about him. Red light flashed into Sans' eye sockets, replacing the white pupils with red ones. The heater was still working but as his red eyes slowly rose up to look into her own she felt like she was drowning in ice water. He was going to kill her. Hopefully it wouldn't be too painful. The room went black as the red pupils grew brighter, and her soul was forced to manifest painfully outside her flesh. She toppled off the kitchen counter, gritting her teeth as she was overcome with pain. Struggling to her feet she stared at him, all the color being drained from her vision, everything now in black and white. Her soul was pulsing out of her chest, and she could see her stats, looking over to Sans and seeing his.

Frisk was lv 1, HP 20, EXP 0, AT 10, DEF 10. Sans lv 16, HP 1, EXP 10,000 AT ? DEF ?.

Frisk had never seen a monster this strong before, the strongest had been a lv 6. How was he this strong? The red in his eyes flashed brighter, and Frisk closed her eyes, not wanting to see this death coming. Her soul shuddering as it awaited his attacks. 'Be brave.' Frisk looked up as a voice spoke to her, it felt like it was coming from the very darkness of the room. It wasn't frightening though, it was warm, encouraging, fatherly in tone. 'You must help him, be brave Frisk!' How she was supposed to help him she didn't know, but something was wrong with Sans right now, and as his friend she had to do something. Slowly she stood up and turned to face Sans, her heart beating wildly and her soul pulsing to match. Taking a deep breath Frisk decided that she was going to do something she hadn't done before. She was going to try and reach Sans instead of running away. As she was filled with determination her soul glowed brighter and returned to her chest, visible but securely inside of her.

"Sans...why did the doctor laugh while examining a skeletons' bicep?" Frisk hoped this worked. Sans didn't say anything, but the red seemed to fade a little bit as Frisk stood there, a wobbly smile on her face. He tilted his head, as if indicating he was ready for an answer. "Because he was feeling humerus." There was a moment where she was holding her breath while waiting for Sans to make a move. It seemed to last forever but suddenly his eyes were white again, his teeth back to normal and he was laughing hard at her, his grin relaxed while he closed his eyes with mirth. Letting out a sigh of relief the world once more was in color, the tension completely gone and she joined in his laughter with a few relieved giggles of her own.

"Good one sweetheart, I might have to steal that one from you." Frisk leaned heavily on the counter behind her, her back sore from falling to the floor but she was so relieved that she had managed to avoid a fight with him it didn't matter. Sans strolled over to her, still chuckling as he leaned down to her, his finger under her chin as he stared into her eyes. "Mind if I steal it sweetheart?" His voice dropped an octave and she felt her heart start pounding all over again. A light tint of pink on her cheeks and her eyes darting away shyly as Sans felt her shake her head. His grin softened and he moved in closer to her, his other hand resting on the counter behind her. His eyelids slid down till he could just barely see her as he tilted her face up higher. Suddenly a tear shaped attack zipped between his grin and Frisks lips, Sans jumping back to avoid getting hit by more tears. Growling in aggravation he turned to see who was attacking him in his own house.

"Get away from her! You aren't going to hurt my friend! You want to execute Frisk you have to get past me first." Napstablook was now floating between the two, tears floating around the ghost's eyes and ready to turn Sans into dust.


	5. Purgatory

Chapter 5: Purgatory

"Blook it's okay. I am fine. Please, calm down." Frisk moved in front Napstablook, her back turned to Sans as she softened her voice to a soothing tone, her hands reaching out to 'touch' her ghostly friend's shoulder to get his attention on her. Napstablook searched her face and then the rest of her body for any signs of something being wrong, his tears lessening but a few remained, ready to strike Sans.

"But...the footprints all over your house, the mess...He's a royal guard! He kills for fun Frisk! I thought he dragged you out of your house to...to take your soul!" She could see Napstablook shaking from his fright. "And he was so close to you right now...just...I can't loose my only friend." The weaponized tears deteriorated into normal ghost tears, his eyes shut and she noticed his headphones were missing, and he never left them. A frown crossed her face as the guilt settled. It was her fault that he was this distraught. Frisk gave Napstablook her best smile, hoping to make amends for causing this much distress.

"I'm so sorry Blook, I forgot you would be coming to deliver Mom's snails. I should have left you a note or something. I was just in such a rush. I have been a bad friend, please forgive me. I didn't mean to upset you like this." Frisk hugged Napstablook as best she could, trying to not pass through him. "Mom fell down...and the royal scientist isn't going to help...so Sans is." Napstablook studied her face, looking for any signal that she was lying, then his gaze drifting towards the skeleton man who was looking on the pair with a glare.

"It doesn't make sense...why would he help you Frisk? He has kil-"

"I am her friend too ghost boy. I'm helping her cause she asked for it. Now if you're done running your mouth and attacking me in MY house, you can just see yourself out the damn door." Sans growled in a low tone, red magic flaring to life like a small flame in his eye.

"Sans please, that's enough from both of you guys. Blook was worried about me. He is just trying to protect me, like you protected me from your brother this morning." Napstablook looked even more perplexed learning Sans had actually protected her as Frisk took hold of the situation. "Everyone calm down and put the magic away. No fighting." Her tone was firm, and her confidence filled the room, Sans shutting his magic down as Napstablook stopped crying. "Are you okay Blook? Did you get hurt coming here?"

"No...I'm okay...I'm just kinda...I still don't want you being here alone with him Frisk. I don't trust him." He didn't look at Sans, focusing on Frisk and her warm smile and the bright energy she seemed to radiate when he was feeling upset.

"Blook, do you trust me?" Napstablook's eyes widened, of course he trusted her. He nodded, his frown lifting up to a neutral line. "Then please trust me when I say it's okay. I know Sans could kill me." She glanced at Sans, and Sans felt dismay at the way her eyes filled with certainty. Had he done something? They had just been flirting so why did she look at him like that? Frisk's eyes softened though and the smile on her face chased away the look in her eyes before returning her attention to the ghost. "But remember Toriel actually did kill me, and a few other monsters have too. It's not new for me Blook. And if Sans did, it just all resets to before Mom falls down and gives me more time to help her. So please...just try to get along for me? You don't have to like each other, but I don't want either of you two fighting." Blook nodded, hugging Frisk as he swallowed his protests and tried to let his anxiety go. She never asked for anything before, so he could do this. He could trust his friend, she would be okay. "Sans?" She looked over to him again, a hopeful smile on her face. Sans wanted an explanation for her look, but for now, he would let this go if it got that annoying little cock blocker to not say anything else to Frisk.

"Sure Sweetheart. I'll play nice for you. We'll call it even since you washed the dishes." His eye turned on though as he shot Napstablook a glare. "You can hang for now, but next time, you're gonna have to use some damned manners before you just float on in here." With that Sans moved to the fridge, pulling out a beer and popping the cap off with his thumb as he started to drink.

"Oh! Sans, I was going to ask...should I be giving Mom water or anything? I don't know what to do when monsters get like this." He pulled the bottle from his teeth, swirling it as he thought back over the massive amount of material he had just read.

"Normally no since most people just wait for the monster to die but the research says to only hydrate when the monster starts to lose HP. So the old lady is fine for now." Sans leaned against his fridge, taking another sip of beer. Frisks' stomach grumbled loudly, protesting its lack of contents. Turning beat red Frisk put her hands over her stomach and patting it to try and keep it quiet. Sans chuckled and even Napstablook seemed to be laughing at her. "You hungry sweetheart?" He teased, opening his freezer to check for something. Just some ancient frozen pasta and fried snow were stuffed in the very back. Neither were edible. He felt his brow twitch, wanting to have seemed smooth and prepared in front of her. Oh well. "Oops, all the stuff in here is to sentimental to serve up. And I am guessing the hot dogs didn't do it for you either. Damn girl, it's only day one and you're already working me down to the bone. You're going to have to make it up to me later." He purred at her, dragging his eyes up and down her body before finishing up his beer. "You better put my sweater. It's cold outside." Frisk looked at in Sans quizzically, trying to understand what he was getting at. "I'm taking you out to eat sweetheart. Just put on that key of yours and the sweater and we can go."

"You're crazy! You can't take her outside, even if she doesn't look human her lv is way to low, she'll get attacked for sure." Napstablook scoffed, Frisk just rolling her eyes as she went to go get the sweater and her necklace. Pulling on the sweater he gave her she felt surprised again at the fact it wasn't tight on her. She guessed she was underestimating the size of his body since it looked like empty space to her.

"She's going to be going out with me, and as you pointed out, I'm a killer. I'm the strongest monster in the whole underground. Only monsters can even be a threat to me is Unydne, and the King. Last I checked they don't step foot in Snowdin. Me and Boss basically run the town. So...Got anything to say to that ghost boy?" Sans could feel his patience wearing thin, his eye flaring again with his bubbling hate at having this ghost trying to make him look foolish. Napstablook mulled over the situation, trying to keep in mind that Frisk had asked him to play nice, to trust her. With a deep breath meant to sooth his own displeasure, Blook stayed silent. He would trust Frisk, he would abstain from fighting Sans, but he would go with them. No way was he going to trust this bag of bones. Something was off about the lazy drunk wanting to help Frisk, he must have some ulterior motive.

"No, I will just come along. They can't kill me anyway." Blook floated over to Frisk, not giving the skeleton a chance to retort.

"Damn ghost." Sans growled louder, stabbing a bone through the wall where the ghost had just been hovering. Leaving the bone buried in the plaster Sans walked into his living room, watching as Frisk put the key on, waiting for the disguise magic to take affect. And waiting...Did it normally take this long? Frisk stared at her hands, her face draining of color. She rushed to Toriels' bedside, her hands timidly caressing her mother's fur and gulping. "Hey sweetheart, what is the hold up, I thought you were hungry."

"Sans...the key isn't working. Mom said the key was a part of her magic...if it's out if magic...she's getting worse...isn't that how it works, magic is a show of how strong a monster soul is right?"

"Sweetheart it's not that easy to explain. Actively using magic can make a soul tired, but it's not directly proportional to the strength of the monster. If the key isn't working it just means she's not using magic right now, it might be her trying to fix herself. Her HP is fine. Hasn't moved. She aint dust. Besides, doesn't do her any good to have you getting sick to. Last thing you want is her waking up and seeing you looking terrible, would freak her out." Sans walked over to Frisk, pulling her face to look at him, a softer version of his grin on his face. He grabbed the key in his hand while it was still tied around her neck, his eye flaring as he read through its' code. With some effort he found the magic value, his eye glowing brighter before a pulse of his red magic traveled down his hand and into the key. He was definitely not going to be able to teleport them to the bar, the key was slowly sucking magic from him, not dangerous amounts, but enough that he wouldn't trust to get the three of them though code and not end up lost. With fresh magic in place he let the key drop against her chest. Frisk's face changing before his eyes into that of a skeleton monster, her hair turned purple and translucent, and her eyes widening as she watched her fingers turn to bone. "Let's get you some grub, get you out, fresh air, the works. She's a stubborn old goat. She ain't gonna dust without a fight Frisk. Now let's go." Turning his back to her he grabbed his coat, tossing it to her without needing to look. "We're gonna have to walk, so you need more protection from the cold more than I do." He liked the amazed look she had given him, wanting her to give him that look more.

Napstablook was stunned, but it made his suspicions that much stronger. Sans was up to something, and he was going to find out what, no way was he losing his best friend to a no good royal guard. Frisk was blushing as she pulled on his coat, her nose wrinkling up at bit at the heavy smell of cigarette smoke that seemed woven into the jacket. She would probably need another shower to try and get the smell out of her hair. Frisk zipped it up, not going to throw his kindness away over something silly like smells. She walked to the cracked mirror studying her new disguise with fascination, her eyes were now just little pinpricks of light, her fingers tracing along the new permagrin on her face. Napstablook floated over, also highly impressed by her new look.

"Wow! I didn't know skeletons could have hair." Frisk said with some childish glee as she played with the slightly glowing locks of hair.

"Yeah, mostly guy skeletons shave it off. Kinda hard to be stealthy with glowing hair and all that. But I remember my mom, used to find hair everywhere when she shed." Sans chuckled, remembering his mom getting defensive about hair in the shower drain and trying to blame their dad who had been bald for centuries. "Eventually we just go bald naturally with age."

"So are you bald? Or is it a style choice?" Frisk asked, still examining the locks, Napstablook poking her hair too. Sans rubbed his hand over his skull, feeling some stubble at the base of his skull where it was growing back in.

"I'll let you guess on that one." Walking to the door he took the bones off, popping his head out the door to make sure no ambush was waiting for them. Satisfied the coast was clear he opened the door, stepping outside and waiting for the pair to exit. Frisk tugged her boots back on, grabbing her coin pouch and tucking it into the pants pocket before hurrying out the door. Blook followed out behind her, Sans shutting and locking the door from the outside. He started off through the light snowfall into town, Frisk rushing to keep up with him, Napstablook hanging a little further back behind the pair. They walked in comfortable silence into town, Frisk burrowing into the jacket to keep warm as snowflakes drifted to a rest on her hair. She finally saw lights up ahead, a large building with barbed wire on the windows and a heavy metal blast door. Looking up she read the sign 'Libarbary'. Sans put his hand out to stop Frisk as he examined the ground ahead of them. His sockets narrowing before he tossed a bone into the snow, a microfiber wire triggering and a row spikes shooting up from the snow along the path they were crossing. After waiting a few minutes the spikes went back down, Frisk making to step around where they had been, Sans grabbing her arm and yanking her back to his chest as flames burst out along the sides of the path. The flames reached at least seven feet high, charring the surrounding trees and the snow turning to slush. "Boss recalibrated this trap, wants to make sure no one comes through without permission." Sans offered up as an explanation before leading her through the disarmed trap.

"Why would he want to trap people in town?" She asked in a hesitant voice, still smelling the charred pine in the air.

"It's king's orders, the city is too crowded, and more and more people keep pushing into Hotland and Waterfall, soon they'll start expanding out here. So, to keep the peace, us guards have to make sure that only authorized persons travel. No papers, no pass policy. Boss takes it a bit too seriously, but yeah, it's not to keep people in, but to keep them out." Frisk was careful to wait for Sans's to give the all clear as they walked further into town, homes were hidden among the trees while others were in a gated community past the library.

"But your house is on the other side of the trap." She was so confused, why put the trap between their house and the rest of the community?

"Because we don't exactly get along with the guards out here." Her brows furrowed in further contemplation, wondering why the monsters were so hostile towards each other. She could understand them being hostile towards her, but why fight among themselves?

"The guards out here are mostly dogs." Blook offered casually as he drifted next to Frisk, looking along the ground for his missing head phones. Frisk blinked in surprise, looking to Sans for confirmation.

"Yeah, so...you can imagine that they don't take to kindly to skeletons telling them what to do. But don't worry." Sans winked to her as he squeezed his arm around her shoulders. "They know better than to mess with me, so just stay close sweetheart."

"Why though, I thought dogs liked bones?" She asked, trying to learn more about this community.

"They like to eat bones." Napstablook once more offered with no hesitation. "Imagine if your dinner started yelling at you and telling you what to do. That's how most of the guards here feel." The ghost had no shame in saying what he did, and Frisk hissed at the painful squeeze as Sans' fingers tightened on her arm.

"Oh...but what about the other monsters out here, I am sure there are some nice ones right?" Both Sans and Blook started to cackle hysterically at her simple question, Sans wiping a few stray tears from his eye sockets as Blook's floated away. "What's so funny?" Frisk did not like that she sounds a bit like she was pouting but she didn't get why it was so funny. Sans could see her grin turned down at the edges in a frown, trying to calm down his laughter.

"Sweetheart, the monsters out here in Snowdin are mostly rabbits and rocks. Rocks will throw themselves at your head if you're not careful, and rabbits have to be mean or else the dogs will get them. They are fast and usually go for the ankles. But yeah, compared to the folks in every other part of the underground, we're the nicest place under the mountain."

"Oh...well...maybe they just need the chance to be nice. I am sure some of them are."

"Hey, I am already doing way more than I signed up for, don't go making extra work for me by socializing. Just keep to ourselves, order you some grub and go home." Sans said in a pointed tone as he eyed her with a more serious grin.

"But you said earlier that it would be good for me to move-"

"Look right now is not the time for it. If we get some time on some other day I'll take you to meet the nice monsters, but right now I just want to get you back alive." Sans snapped, and she quickly realized that she had been asking a lot of him today.

"Does this place have vegetarian options?" Frisk asked hopefully.

"What does that mean?" Sans asked, directing her towards the edges of the main town square, a lone pine tree the only thing she could see. She didn't fuss as he directed her, trusting him to keep her from any traps set in town.

"It means I don't eat anything if it is an animal or sentient since down here monsters come in a bunch of shapes and sizes." She trailed off in thought, thinking of the vegitoids in the ruins.

"So that's why you didn't eat the hotdogs." He summarized, mulling it over.

"Yeah. But I don't mind others eating it, it's just...I don't like the idea of eating something that used to be alive. It makes me feel guilty. Besides, there are plenty of yummy things to eat that aren't flesh." She looked at Sans from the under his hood, seeing him think over her words. "I am not saying it's wrong to eat meat, I still make my mom snail sandwiches and other things, it's just how I feel about me eating it."

"Okay...cool I guess." Sans had no idea why she was going out of her way to assure him of that. "I don't give two shits if you like what I eat or not so it works out for both of us." Frisk was a bit taken aback by his brash response, looking away from him as her lips pulled into a frown.

"The loxs and vegitoids harassed her all the time. It's her default response by now. Spiders like her though, she's their best customer." Napstablook felt like he had to say something, he couldn't just let the bone bag make Frisk feel unhappy. "They even started making spider free stuff for her when she was still little. They felt bad since she just kept leaving gold without taking anything to eat. Especially back when Toriel was still having her crazy days and Frisk forgot to pack emergency food in her hiding spot." Napstablook said informatively, not realizing how Frisk was gasping in mortification as her friend aired her family's dirty laundry in front of Sans. "I only bring over dead snails so she doesn't have to watch them die when I salt them. I don't think she could handle their screams for help well." Her personal mortification fled in an instant as she blanched, not that her new bone disguise showed it. Her eye light shrank as she turned to Napstablook.

"They speak?" Napstablook froze midair as he realized what he just let slip, he had never told her for this exact reason. All he could do was nod, seeing her frown deepened as she looked forward and seemed to avoid conversation with either of the boys now. The trio awkwardly silent as they trudged through the snow. Finally the sound of loud raucous laughter and barking signalled their arrival. The snow in front of the diner was reflecting the sign, it almost looked like a neon light but it was too quiet to be, there was no telltale hum of electricity.

"Don't speak at all Frisk, just let me handle things got it?" Frisk wanted to rebuke him for trying to tell her what she could and could not do, but his empty eye sockets drove home how serious this could get so she simply nodded. Sans turned his still pupiless eye sockets on Napstablook. "And you, ghost boy, zip that mouth of yours too, don't need you saying anything to give her away."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Napstablook was offended at the mere suggestion he would accidentally give Frisk away.

"You got no filter, you just yammered on to me about her, and you talk a lot of trash about me to, don't need you setting everyone off in here." Sans snarled out, his boney thumb jerked over his shoulder towards the diner.

"I do too have a filter! And I was sticking up for my friend when you made her feel bad." Napstablook looked like he was going to start crying bullets again, Frisk trying to deescalate the situation.

"Guys! Please, I am already really nervous about going in, let's just please calm down. I know you were just sticking up for me Blook. How about Sans and I just order the food while you go get your headphones, and we will order you something so it's ready by the time you come back?" Frisk was smiling, but instead the skeletal grin just widened. Napstablook dropped his tears as he considered it. "I was really hoping you and I could listen to music when we get back to Sans's place. You always have the best stuff to listen to, makes chores go by so fast." Frisk felt a little bad about manipulating her friend like this but it needed to be done if she was going to eat something today.

"Good idea, and don't worry about getting me anything, ghosts can only eat ghost food. And I ate before coming over." Napstablook just started floating off towards the forest at the other end of town, looking down as he searched for his headphones in the snow. Sans waited for Frisk to turn her attention back to him, pushing open the door and walking in with his shoulders tensed as he waited for her to scurry in next to him. Letting the door close behind him Sans gently gripped her arm and pulled her to his right side to keep her close to the wall and hopefully mask her scent with his own.

The poker table was filled with guards, their eyes glaring at him, nostrils flaring at the end of their muzzles as they caught a hint of a new scent. Sans didn't spare them a glance, his eyes scanning the place as he looked for a place to sit. There was a booth at the end nearest the bar, Sans nudging Frisk to slide into the booth. Frisk hesitated since there was what basically looked like a giant leech that was snoring as it slept on the table. He slid in next to her, the drunken monster across from them making a grunting sound as Sans kicked them awake and pushed them to the floor, putting his feet up on the seat the monster had previously been in. Frisk flinched at the rough treatment, about to say something to Sans but the monster simply stood up, grumbling something incoherent before stumbling to a seat at the bar before slamming their head even harder into the counter. Well...the monster seemed too drunk to remember this, and Frisk could feel eyes on her, boring into her like an oppressive weight. Even though no one stopped what they were doing the tension was so thick she was all too happy to remain silent. A fire monster behind the bar glared at Sans but their gaze focused in on Frisk, the monster walking over to the booth and handing Frisk a menu. Frisk smiled and gave her friendliest look, not sure if it was coming across the way she wanted with her skull facade. The menu was only a page long, but as she looked it over her eyes light up.

"Point to what you want." Sans told her as he put his finger to her teeth to stop her from speaking. Frisk huffed but decided to follow along, her small phalange pointing to the french fries. "Two Fries, and I'll have a full mustard, for her...water." The fire monster didn't move, instead holding his hand out and rubbing together his fingers in a gesture Frisk understood. "Nah Grillz... just add it to my tab." Frisk could see the fire monster was not amused. She reached into her pocket to pull out a few of her gold pieces to pay for the meal, trying to figure out how much was needed. Before Sans realises what she was doing she put three coins in the fire monsters' hand. Sans turned a harsh nasty glare on her, his eye sockets narrowed dangerously. Frisk flinched, pushing closer to the wall as Sans loomed closer to her, frightened of him. Grillby placed the gold back on the table and a strange crackling sound came from the flame monster as he moved off to the kitchen behind the bar. Sans was still on edge, his posture stiff and hostile as he snatched the gold back and shoved it into Frisks' hands. She felt as his bones pressed the gold painfully into her palms. He pushed close to her ear, and she could feel his sharp teeth grazing her cheek. "Never undermine me in public. You're lucky Grillby knows better than to mess with you because of me. Any other shop keeper would have kept bilking you for more." His voice was full of gravel, and she could feel his anger as he kept pressing the gold into her hand and she let out a soft pained hiss. Suddenly he softened his grip, his hands letting go of her own. "I don't want anyone to take advantage of you." He pulled back a bit, a smirk on his face and he licked a tooth as he winked at her. "That's my job, got it sweetheart."

Frisk just huffed, rolling her eyes at Sans as she put the gold away in her pocket, sitting there staring off straight into an empty wall to ignore him as they waited for food. She listened to the hum of activity that was the background noise, chips clacking on the table, chairs scuffing the floor as their occupants adjusted, the general hum of indistinct conversations. Without the fear this actually doesn't seem like to bad a place. Frisk felt a weight settle on the seat behind her shoulders, realizing it was Sans putting his arm behind her as he took up as much space as possible without just sprawling out on the table. Thankfully the rest of their meal was uneventful, the pair eating in silence before getting up to leave, Sans once more putting himself between her and the dogs. Finally outside again Frisk let out a breath of relief, leaning into him a bit.

"Thanks for bringing me out."

"Come out human….Mommy Toriel just wants to bake you into a pie sweetheart….come on...Mommy knows how to mix you with butterscotch and cinnamon so you'll be perfect." A bright ball of fire collided with the wall, setting the dried leaves underneath on fire, the crackling as they burned filling the cave with more light. Toriel was huffing with the effort she had exerted, delirious from hunting the human through the ruins for hours without rest. Toriel couldn't see anything alive in this room, huffing as she dragged herself towards the other room, her feet dragging across the bridge. A flower poked it's head out of the water, timidly looking around before tugging it's roots.

"Frisk come up, she's not here anymore." Suddenly Frisk was gasping for air, swimming out from under the bridge, her body numb from being in the cold water for so long, but it was too dangerous to get out at this point. The ten year old girl was listening to her flower friend, their advice being extremely helpful in avoiding the goat woman that seemed hell bent on making her into a pie. "Okay, stay here, I'm going to go see if we can hide somewhere else." Flowey popped into the soil, Frisk keeping herself near the bridge just incase Toriel came back. Frisk couldn't remember how long she had been trapped down in this horrible cave, but she was so tired, and she was hungry, her stomach growling from being empty for possibly days. Running for her life made it hard for her to notice if there was sunlight bleeding through from the world above. Eventually the fire died out as it ran out of leaves to burn, just a pile of ashes left behind. Frisk was looking pale blue as the cold water numbed her more and more, her body temperature getting lower. Frisk didn't remember closing her eyes, but blackness encased her vision and she was floating in a black void, a small pinprick of light shining above her body in the black nothingness.

"Poor child...I'm sorry...At least it was painless." A deep voice echoed out from the void, shadowy arms reaching out and holding her in a comforting gesture. The light sparkling above her chest glowed brighter a small red heart levitating from her. A brighter light shone down from what she guessed was an upward direction towards her but she couldn't seem to reach out for it. "I know you must want to leave but we can't, under this mountain all souls remain trapped. But I will keep you company." The small shining light combined with her red soul, the pair flaring into a brighter light, illuminating the space around her. From the shadows emerged the melted white face of the person comforting her. She didn't react with any fear, instead seeing the sorrow in his face, and looking around, other melted faces looking at her glowing light. "Hello child."

"Where am I?" She asked, feeling like she was floating but motionless at the same time.

"Humans would call this purgatory. We all are here, waiting for that beam of light to be released so we can all leave." He said, his hand pointing up, a large hole in the center of it. Frisk looked up, seeing the light struggling against the darkness to reach down for them but it wasn't strong enough.

"How do we make it open?"

"We would need an angel to save us." His voice was somber, and Frisk could hear his lack of hope.

"Have you tried praying to get one?" She asked, not really sure how this worked or what this world really was. He nodded, a collective sob from all the trapped souls around her.

"We have, but our prayers go unanswered. This blackness refuses to release us. And only that beam and your soul provide any light here." They passed into silence, endless amounts of time passing and yet not at the same time, completely soundless when no one spoke. Frisk started to cry, the light in her soul glowing even brighter

"I don't want to be here. I want to go home! I want to go home! I want to go back!" She started to sob, her soul glowing brighter and forcing the darkness away from her. Suddenly Frisk was blinded by bright light looking around herself, trying to remember where she was and how she got here.

"Frisk...you just...you reset...all by yourself. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to take so long coming back for you." Her eyes darted over to see a talking flower, memories rushing back of this all happening before. "Do you remember anything from the other side?" The flower asked her, Frisk trying to think back.

"I...I...it was just black and...a sparkling light. That's all Flowey. I'm sorry, was I supposed to remember more?"

"No, I can't remember either...I was just...curious I guess. Were you scared?"

"No...I think someone was there...or it felt like someone was."

Chapter End.


	6. Snow White

Chapter 6: Snow White

"Frisk...Did I ever tell you the story of Snow White?" The brown haired little girl shook her head, looking up from her coloring with rapt attention. "Would you like to hear it?" The small child nodded again, turning around to give their full attention. "Okay, well there are a bunch of different versions of this story, so I'll just tell you the one I know." Frisk nodded once more, laying on her stomach, her bob cut hair behind her ears so she could see properly.

"Once upon a time, there lived a king and his queen. The king wanted a child or else his kingdom would fall to ruin upon his death. The queen was a vain and selfish woman, and wanted to never have children for fear her children would steal her beauty. One day the king begged a powerful witch to help him have children, promising to pay any price. 'When she is grown and ready to take the throne she will marry my son and I will be welcomed into your palace, to live out the rest of my years in comfort, wanting for nothing.' The witch said, and the king easily accepted. It would be nothing for him to grant the old woman's requests if she could indeed grant him an heir. The witch pricked her finger and let a single drop of blood fall upon the snow. 'Your daughter will have hair as black as ebony, lips as red as blood, and skin as white as snow.' The drop of blood and snow turned into a bright red apple. 'Now take this apple and give it to your wife with only love in your heart.' The king rushed home, offering the apple to the queen in a happy daze, dreaming of the beautiful child he would finally have to love and raise.

'But dearest husband, king of mine, why hast thou brought me an apple picked from the roads like a commoner instead of a golden apple from our gardens?' The king was on his knees, praising the beauty of his wife and telling her that the apple was the only apple in the kingdom to rival the beauty of her lips, and so only her's were worthy of tasting it. The vain queen eagerly took the apple and bit into it's flesh. She declared it was truly a perfect apple, and commanded the servants to plant it in her garden so she could taste it once more when it bore fruit. Nine months later the queen did indeed give birth to a daughter, and she was just as the witch had promised. The king loved his daughter with all his heart, praising his wife and giving the vain woman anything her heart desired as thanks for his perfect child." A sudden burst of coughing cut the story teller off. Their entire body convulsing as the coughing fit progressed. Frisk jumped up, rushing towards the medicine cabinet and bringing back an inhaler. Frisk climbed on the bed, being careful not to pull on any of the wires. With shaking hands they brought the inhaler to their lips, Frisk helping to hold it against their lips and push it down to get the inhaler to work. It was a few more moments until they regained their breathing, the coughing stopped and now only a dull wheezing. "You have to go before they come back and see you here." Frisk looked dejected, but understood. Quickly Frisk got off the bed, picking up her coloring supplies and putting them back in the box, putting it in the closet before opening the air duct and crawling back towards her room.

"Fighting evil by stone light, never running from a real fight, she is the one and only...Captain Undyne!"

A series of spears rained down from the ceiling in a protective circle as the guards approached the trembling duck with their weapons drawn. There was a large splash as Undyne dove into the murky water below the pier, her long red head fin pulled tight against her skull as she swam rapidly towards the guards, swerving to avoid arrows aimed for her. With a mighty roar she burst out of the water near the guards, her magic forming her signature spear as she usd it to easily flip the trio of guards into the water without so much as a drop of sweat. She bared her fangs at the guards, her spear pointing threateningly at them as her head fin unfurled making her even more intimidating. The guards frantically swam off to get away from the self proclaimed guardian of justice. The spears around the duck dissipated and the duck trembled as it looked at Undyne. Undyne did her best to smile at the duck with her razor sharp teeth and missing eye. The duck quacked out a thank you before flying off as quickly as possible towards home. Undyne sighed, huffing in annoyance. It was going to take forever to get the weak monsters of waterfall to understand that she wasn't going to murder them anymore. That she wasn't a royal enforcer anymore, or would be ever again. She couldn't blame them for not understanding. She had dusted more than her fair share of monsters, and her new found change of heart couldn't return the dead to life. She sank to the pier, head on her knees as she stared up at the only constant light of the underground. A massive red orb that acted like a moon, keeping time as it cycled through phases. Her grandfather had told her that before the crown prince died the 'moon' had been a beautiful soft blue color, and the underground had been peaceful. Not happy about being trapped but that life had been joyful and loving. She wanted to make the underground peaceful again. She would stop all the pointless death. She had to. It was her duty, her purpose in life now. She was strong, had magnified her own natural power from the deaths of so many other monsters. It was only right now for her to use her stolen power to protect the weak. It was the only way to promote true justice. Undyne was jerked from her musings as her phone started to vibrate. Pulling it out she rolled her eyes as Alphys' number flashing across the screen. With a flip of the phone Undyne answered the call, not bothering to move it towards her ear.

"Undyne are you a-a-absolutely nuts! Why are you at-at-attacking the other guards! I c-ca-can't keep altering the security tapes for you!"

"Alphys...I already told you...I can't keep killing anymore...I won't kill anymore. I never asked you to lie for me, and frankly, I don't want you too. I want the whole underground to know that I'm not taking this any longer. I'm against this stupid kill or be killed mindset."

"B-b-but the k-ki-King will be furious! If he finds out he'll-he'll kill you." There was so much sadness in the reptiles voice, but Undyne was unmoved.

"Then let him come and try. I'm not scared of him. I rather die protecting others, doing something good with my life than butchering another innocent family. The only ones that should be killed are monsters like me...blindly obeying orders to exterminate those who can't or won't fight. We should have listened to the Queen...we can't live with this hatred, it's not living Alphys." Undyne was so tired of funerals, so tired of screams, of everyone being so cruel.

"...That's dangerous talk Undyne...y-you sound li-like….like HIM...and lo-look what happened to him." Even though it was over the phone Alphys whispered, fearing repercussions.

"That's all the more reason I should talk like this Alphys. He was a good monster, and when he supported the Queen...It's not right what happened. You know it's not. We have to all pretend we don't know about him. That what happened to his family is okay. To all our families...I can't live in fear, or with being the source of more of it. Don't edit the video. In fact, report it. I'm strong, I will be fine. And maybe, seeing me doing the right thing...might inspire others." There was a strong sense of justice and determination in her voice.

"...Undyne...p-p-ple-please...don't say that...if you...if I lose you…" The reptile sounded like she choked on a sob, and Undyne felt bad for having to do this, but it needed to be done.

"I know you did bad things for the King, out of fear of monsters like me coming to dust you or your loved ones. We all have done horrible things Alphys, and I don't know what you did, but know...I forgive you. So please...if you care about me...as much as I suspect you do, as much as I care about you...don't lie about me. Show everyone who I really am...because if the worst should happen, those tapes you have of me...that's all that will be left." There were heartbroken sobs from the phone, and Undyne felt her own heart squeeze painfully. But she couldn't change course now. "Alphys...I'm going to hang up now...And for your safety, you shouldn't call me anymore." Undyne wasn't used to the tightness in her throat as she spoke, but she couldn't be weak now.

"Wa-wait! The q-queen! I saw her! In the lab! With her daughter!"

"Alphys this isn't a game! Don't lie to me!" Hurt filled Undyne's voice, how dare Alphys throw that out there. With rage Undyne crushed her phone and tossed it into the water, shaking with hurt. "How could she say that to me…"

"I don't understand any of this stuff. I just can't picture some of it in my mind. Flowey, don't suppose you understand quantum mechanics do you?" Frisk groaned in frustration as she face planted into the center of the textbook, trying to will it into making sense.

"What does quantum mean?"

"That would be a no...ug. I would ask Sans but I don't want to make his day any harder. We really should do something nice as a thank you."

"That smiley trashbag owes us anyway, let him work. He obviously is lazy since you have been stuck doing chores for days now."

"Flowey, be nice. He's trying to help us save mom while working 4 shifts, and not turning me into the king, and even giving me some magic to disguise myself. Chores is the least I can do to repay him."

"You have no idea what kind of debt he owes." Flowey grumbled low into their petals, looking back out the window.

"What was that Flowey?" Frisk asked, finally pulling herself into a sitting position instead of lying on the table.

"Nothing sis, nothing." Flowey huffed in agitation, looking away from Frisk to stare out the still dirty windows. It was the one thing Frisk was leaving dirty so she could feel safer in the house. Frisk left the textbook alone, wondering about the book Sans had told her not to read because it was 'to advanced' for her. She lazily sprawled out on the couch and plucked it from the table opening it up in her lap. Frisk felt her eyes widen and her cheeks practically burst into flames as instead of the diagrams and equations she was treated to a picture of a human woman that was nude and in a very immodest pose. It was an adult magazine cover. Frisk quickly tilted the book to keep it out of Flowey's view, biting her lip as she curiously opened the nudey magazine to a random page. Instead of a naked human there was a graph trying to visually mark temporal distortions, and she realized this graph was handwritten, and looking it over she wondered what Sans had been working on. Turning the page she let out an undignified shriek of surprise at the next page where a different human woman was doing something very indecent to herself. She slammed the book closed, blushing furiously before putting it back, feeling very uncomfortable now. "You okay sis?" Frisk jumped at Flowey's voice, trying to not look guilty for looking at what Sans had told her not too.

"Yes! Fine, I am totally fine, just...I need to go do the laundry now." She quickly got up and went to the little side room, needing a distraction to not think about the image she just saw. Why would Sans have a book that showed human girls doing that kind of stuff instead of monsters? And why would he put it inside a textbook, and then sprinkle in his own work only to have more naughty stuff! It just didn't make sense! Frisk shook her head, determined to forget what she saw by presoaking the living daylights out of the ingrained stains on Sans' white clothes. Frisk had borrowed some of the bleach he kept in the shower, she guessed it was the bone equivalent of soap, and was watching the bubbling as it did battle with the mustard stain of unknown age. As the bubbling stopped she decided to return to the kitchen to start making something to eat.

Sans was mumbling to himself as he teleported home with groceries, huffing angrily as he dropped the brown bags on the kitchen counter for Frisk to deal with. He was talking himself through some of the experimental procedures, finding faults and ways to improve. He opened the fridge, seeing a smile faced note sitting next to a plate with his dinner on it. He stared at the obnoxiously sweet gesture, chucking the note to the floor without reading it before grabbing the plate, carelessly putting it in the microwave as he popped open a beer. As the plate slowly revolved to the dull hum of the microwaves vibrating the water molecules in the food to make the object warmer Sans let his eyes wandered over to his living room. Frisk was asleep on his couch again, having finished her busy work in the kitchen and with one of his entry level textbooks on physics open on the coffee table with her little notepad tucked into the book to keep her place. She had asked to learn more, so he had set some aside to keep her busy. As long as she was busy he didn't have to worry about her so he could focus on Toriel's problem while sitting at his stations before finally coming home. The ping of the microwave finishing shook him from his staring at the sleeping human, and she seemed to stir at the sound. Her brown eyes looking at him, struggling to make him out in the blackness of the unlit kitchen. Just his pinprick white eyes and the light from the microwave casting a pale yellow glow on the edge of his skull registering to her sleep addled mind. She started to sit up a bit more, primal fear of something in the dark triggering inside her. The key was sitting on the coffee table, her hand reaching out for it instinctively.

"It's just me sweetheart, go back to sleep." He mumbled out in a gruff tone, her worried face once more melting into a relaxed one at his voice. The tension drained from her, her head resting against the armrest as she gave him a sleepy smile.

"I missed you. There were no terrible jokes to laugh at today." She mumbled out, her eyes drifting shut even as she spoke. Sans took a sip from his beer before retrieving his meal, a small smirk curling his lips at her admission.

"Sorry Sweetheart, I'll try and duck out early from work so I can fill you up with my wonderful sense of humor." He was relaxing as he took a bite from his dinner. Teasing her always made him feel at ease, and it was nice to come home to food again. It had only been three days but Frisk easily worked herself into his routine. An undignified snort was his answer as she cracked an eye open to give him an exasperated stare.

"I take it back, you can go away now." Even as she said those words it was clear she was not serious. "Do you want me to pack lunch or something tomorrow?"

"I thought women get upset when men ask them for sandwiches?" He taunted through a mouth full of food.

"No, I like having something to do. Plus I am so much better than you at making meals." She was slowly gaining more alertness and Sans felt a little bad for waking her up. Standing up she leaned back, trying to crack her back. His couch was okay for sitting, but it was definitely not okay for sleeping. After finally getting the satisfying crack of her bones clicking back into place she walked into the kitchen, sorting through the groceries before they rotted on the counter.

"That's not exactly a high bar. I suck at food related things." He spoke, crumbs falling out of his mouth that he wiped onto the floor. Frisk ignored his mess in favor of keeping things peaceful between them. She had never seen an ant down here so it was just going to be messy instead of a nuisance. Even though he never said yes to the sandwich Frisk was running a bit on autopilot, getting everything put away in the fridge before pulling out a paper bag and packing him a simple sandwich with extra mustard. She put that in the fridge where he would see it before getting herself a cup of water. "You sleeping alright sweetheart?" He asked, blushing a little as she put effort into taking care of him when she didn't have to.

"Yeah...just still a bit jumpy and on edge. Worried about your bro- about someone coming and seeing me without the disguise on. I don't want to be more of a burden than I already am on you. "

"Aren't you more worried about dying?" He was pretending to not have heard her slip and mention his brother. Frisk shook her head, her hands running through her hair and airing out her scalp.

"If I die, I just continue and come back before the event happens and try a different option. Would be more worried about you forgetting everything we've done so far and having you attack me next go around."

"Then maybe we should have a password. Some way you can prove you came back." He sipped some more of his drink, his tongue running over his teeth to pick some food off from his fangs.

"That won't work Sans...if I died...we would go back to before mom fell...before you found out I was human. Any passwords we made now...you would forget about...completely...like my name." She said matter of factly, only a little sad that he had forgotten her name after her resets. Sans took another bite from his meal, chewing contemplatively.

"Blaster Master." He said after moments of silence, Frisk looking at him to see if he would elaborate. "It's a password we used with my folks. No one but Papyrus and I know it now...so if you say it to me...you will definitely have my attention." Sans shifted uncomfortably, polishing off his bottle and dumping it and the rest of his food in the trash, not in the mood for it anymore. "I have another full set of shifts but I can get a lot more work done if I take my notes. You're the only human down here so I don't have to worry about you walking past me. But if you get lonely...can always call me home early sweetheart." He gave her a wink, being flirty to try and distract himself from dealing with his emotions about his family. Frisk gave him a soft laugh before she moved towards the couch again, slapping the cushions as best she could to fluff them up. Sans watched her from the upper landing, seeing her struggling to get comfortable again. "You can sleep in the other room if you want. Don't want you ruining my couch." He tossed out before closing the door to his room, running his hand down his face as he tried to pull off his shame at being so nice. Frisk was staring at his closed bedroom door, a large smile breaking out on her face. Her mother was fine but she checked anyway before gently scooping up Flowey's pot and the bedding she had been using and making her way to the other bedroom. Opening the door she sneezed at the light kick up of dust but pressed on. Cleaning could happen tomorrow, sleep needed to happen now. The room was mostly bare, but the desk and book shelf were faded where objects had sat for a long time. She set Flowey down on a table before curling up on the bare mattress with her pillow and blanket. She was asleep before she realized it, resting much easier on a real bed.

"SANS! SANS!" A gloved fist slammed down on the counter of the guard station with enough force to dislodge some of the snow from the roof.

"What is it Paps? I am busy here." Sans grumbled and simply looked up from the calculations he was performing on the back of his crossword puzzle, cigarette smoke curling around and through his skull while ash made a neat pile on the stone floor under his seat.

"UNDYNE HAS BETRAYED THE GUARD! THERE IS VIDEO EVIDENCE SHE ATTACKED SOLDIERS IN WATERFALL!" Papyrus was shaking with rage that his old mentor had committed such a horrible offense to their very way of life. He had sworn to obey, to be strong, to kill without mercy. How dare one of the guard go back on their word. Sans raised his brow, his eyelights staring at his brother expectantly.

"And...how does this impact me bro, I already have 4 stations to guard, so if you think I am doing any more you have got another thing coming." Papyrus was sputtering with indignation that his own family could be so selfish, so lazy and without any sense of obligation. "I already recalibrated the traps out in Snowdin, so unless a human has been spotted I am off to Hotland station 1 in about 20 minutes. Anything else 'Boss'?" Sans didn't even wait for Papyrus to answer before going back to his calculations. Jaw opening and shutting a few times before shutting it completely, bones tense and a steely gaze from black sockets all that Papyrus could do for a few moments. His rage tempered by the shock that Sans had actually done his job and was aware of his scheduled watches. It was strange to see his brother sitting there doing something most assuredly not guard work, but his brother also being on task.

"I'm almost impressed….you manage to be lazy by being productive…BUT STILL, IF YOU SEE UNDYNE, YOU ARE TO APPREHEND HER. THE KING WANTS HER BROUGHT TO THE CITY TO STAND TRIAL AND BE EXECUTED." Sans just gave a grunt without looking up, ending the conversation. Papyrus grumbled as he walked off, planning on taking out his emotions by making more death traps.

"Guess I'll have to watch the news tonight." Sans reminded himself out loud as he wrote a post it note and attached it to one of his ribs before returning to his numbers. He was making fast progress through the materials, but when it came to the numbers nothing added up, there were missing factors and frankly Sans was starting to think Alphys had purposely left out data. Maybe he should go pay her another visit and get the rest of the information.

Napstablook was listening to some music from above ground when he heard the hard pounding knocks on his front door. With a loud groan he floated from his computer to the door, passing through it to look up at the armored guard at his door.

"What do you want...just go away and leave me alone." Blook was not a social monster, and he was especially not in a mood to deal with the guards trying to bother him.

"You're neighbors with the traitor Undyne. You are going to come with us for questioning."

"Yeah, and how are you going to do that? I'm noncorporeal." The guard was speechless for a moment, trying to find something to say to that. "Look, She might live in this part of the cave, but trust me when I say, I don't know anything about her. You should go ask the royal scientist. I'm going back inside now." Napstablook did exactly that, and the guard stood stupidly for a few more moments before walking away, rejoining the other guards in the next cavern over. There was a crackling sound, and an orange glow from that part of the cavern. Walking closer the guard saw that the other two guards were just hanging around chit chatting as Undyne's house burned. The house itself seemed to be a mix of sad and angry as the flames burned through broken windows and the kicked down door. Every so often would come a loud music note as the piano burned.

"Wow...King really must be pissed if he came here to set the place on fire personally." One of the guards said, looking to the guard with rabbit ears.

"Well yeah, he trained Undyne himself. If it hadn't been for that skeleton she would still be number one. She's a wickedly strong opponent. It must be like one of his own kids turning against him." The other guard in his fish helm said, kicking a piece of debris towards the fire.

"What does he expect us to do? If she's that strong he should just send the skeletons and the rest of us just hang back and wait for the dust to settle." Guard one spoke again, thinking about how much longer till they could go.

"Yo, how did interrogating that ghost go?" Guard two spoke, seeing the last guard coming over.

"He said ask the royal scientist. He was a real dick."

"Yeah, and he wonders why his family ditched him." Guard one said, the three laughing as the house burned.

"Frisk don't go outside, it's a dangerous and stupid idea. There is absolutely no reason to go out there."

"Flowey don't be that way. You and I need to go outside, walk around, get some fresh air. Aren't you getting tired of being cooped up in that pot? I know you get a little stir crazy like I do at not being able to go out. We'll just stay near the house. And worse come to worse I will just r-"

"Reset, I know." Flowey was slumped over and pouting on the table, their petals covering their face. "Aren't you worried that one day you might not be able to reset Frisk? I mean...I used to have the power to do it too...then you came and now I can't. What if you lose that power. What if you die for real and then leave me all alone stuck here as that smilie trashbags' unwanted house plant. I'll end up dead like that pet rock of his."

"Flowey...trust me...I haven't left you alone. I'm not leaving you or Mom. Once she gets better we go back to the ruins. We'll go back to how everything was before."

"Except that you like trash bag...you'll want to visit him. You're a grown up now...that means you'll get bored and leave us. Leave Mom…me...and even if you stay with trashbag, visit every day...I'll still be alone...because you're human. You're getting older...you'll die...it's what humans do. Mom can't go on forever either...I don't want to be alone again." The flower started to sob into the table, their entire stem trembling so hard the pot rattled.

"Flowey…I made a promise...I won't leave you. Not until I can't help it. But maybe you can learn to make friends with Sans, or at least with Blookie. I don't want you to be alone either Flowey. I love you. I'm your sister, and I'll do everything I can to make you happy. So why don't we try making friends? Won't it be nice to have new experiences?"

"NO! I WON'T MAKE FRIENDS WITH HIM! NEVER!" Flowey was livid with anger, their cute face now a terrifying jagged mess as they screamed and hissed. They summoned a ring of pellets, sending all 19 straight at Frisk. Frisk couldn't move as the pellets surrounded her and bombarded her soul. Frisk fell to the floor in agony, her body curled up as the pain wracking her from the surprise attack. Flowey went still, looking down at Frisk in horror at their own actions. How could they attack their own sister! Flowey quickly checked Frisk's HP, quaking in their pot as they saw just the single point left. They could have killed Frisk. "I-I-I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-to...Frisk?" Their voice was cracking with tears, and barely restrained sobs.

"It's okay Flowey….I just...need a minute…" It was a silent half hour as Frisk slowly recovered, not used to the pain of being attacked after so long. It had been a couple years now since she had taken so much damage in a fight, So much at once was difficult. And the fact it had from Flowey made it worse, it always hurt more when someone she loved attacked. Slowly she stood up, feeling and looking worse for wear. "I'm sorry. I just thought we could try...I won't force you to do anything you don't want Flowey." She smiled for Flowey as she walked over to Toriel, checking her before going into the kitchen to make herself something to eat and try to get her HP back up.

"Are you mad at me?" Flowey ventured after a while of unbearable silence.

"No Flowey, I just wish I understood why you hate Sans so much. I know you know something, but you won't tell me. And you won't even give making new friends a chance. No matter what there is no way I can live forever Flowey, I was never meant to. I'm older now than I was ever supposed to be. I'm living on stolen time Flowey. I am doing my best to help Mom...please...let me help you too before I can't keep my promise."

"...I'll tell you why I hate trash bag if you tell me why you fell." Flowey deflected quickly, more eager to bond over their shared pains than thinking about a future where their sister was gone.

"Where was I in the story Frisk?" The child thought for a moment as the climbed up carefully into the bed to cuddle, still careful of the wires.

"The king and queen had the baby and planted the apple seeds." The older girl nodded as she picked up the pieces from there.

"For a while everything was good and wonderful in the kingdom, they had an heir to the throne, a happy king, and a beautiful queen. There was no struggle or strife for the royals or their people. But as the little princess began to grow older her mother also felt the effects of time and grew older. The vain woman began to blame the child for her aging. One day the king was told of a neighboring kingdom on the brink of war, so he and his knights left the castle to see what needed to be done to keep his lands safe. The queen was cold and cruel to the child, giving the girl cruel chores while the king was out of the castle. The servants were forbidden from helping the child. The queen would make the young girl carry in heavy bundles of firewood from the yard into the house, trying to make the young girl's hands rough and scarred from hard labor. The little princess would have to stay up at night trying to pick the splitters from her fingers." Frisk didn't flinch as her own hands were gently held, thumbs gently caressing the palm of her hands to not shift the tube with the needle so the doctors didn't always have to poke new IV holes.

"When that failed to lessen the beauty of the princess the queen command that the little princess would have to prepare and carry the pails of hot water to fill the bath for her mother every day. For an adult this task is simple, but for the child it was hard. She had to fetch many very heavy buckets of water from a well and take it to the fireplace. Then she had to light the fire by herself with the wood she had to carry, and she would end up burning her hair, making it very short. The ashes would make her pale skin very dirty, and she was only allowed to wash herself with cold water from the stream." The soft hands slowly moved to try and brush away some of the dust and dirt from the little girls crawling through the air ducts.

"The queen grew very angry that the little princess was still beautiful. It was impossible for the queen to understand that the beauty the little princess had was not external but was instead the beauty of her soul. No matter what she made the princess do, she was still kind and sweet, and so her beauty grew. Finally in a fit of anger the queen called on her advisor. 'Tell me true, who is the most beloved and beautiful in my kingdom.' The advisor spoke 'It is the fair Princess Snow White, your child my queen.' 'Advisor, use your magic mirror, and find a way to remove her beauty and restore it to me' said the queen. After 7 days the advisor came back 'The magic mirror has shown me a vision. You must get the princess to drink a magic tea, and her beauty and youth will be yours. She must bring you the tooth of a wolf, the bone of a dead man, the fins of a fish, a spider's silk, and a golden flower from the only red apple tree in your gardens. She must drink this tea, and you must cut out her heart and eat it as you ate the magic apple so many years ago your husband gave you.' The queen flew into an even greater rage at learning the treachery of her husband to give her an apple to make the child come into their lives. The queen ordered the advisor to use his magic mirror to kill the king while she gave the tasks of collecting the items needed to the princess." Frisk quickly grabbed the cup of water as the storyteller stopped, helping bring it to her lips.

"Are you okay sis?" The little girl asked her older sister as she put the water back.

"No Frisk...I'm not...but I am fine with it. I just needed to drink." The older girl looked up at the wall, seeing the time and cursing under her breath. "Frisk, the doctors will be here soon, you need to go back to your room before they go and find you." The older girl hugged her little sister, trying to not cry as she sent the young child off. Frisk disappeared into the air ducts before the doctors walked into the room.

"How are you doing this evening Faith?"

Chapter End.

Note: The version of snow white here is pretty much my own making with some of the most basic elements borrowed.


	7. What is LOVE?

Note: Listen to the song, it's a lot of fun. But not mandatory for this chapter. Infact, I don't think it has anything in common with this chapter other than the question

Chapter 7: What is L.O.V.E.? (Baby don't hurt me)

"Faith... I don't want you to encourage that little girl to play with you. It's best for both of you to have no contact. With your heart cond-"

"I have every right to know my twin! I know what you are doing. She told me everything. She is a kid, and instead of living a life you keep her locked up in a sterile room, using her as spare parts. Every day I get blood and that same day hers gets drawn. You're vile." Faith practically snarled at the doctor, her normally kind brown eyes cold as stone.

"She's a bit young to be a twin. Eleven years is a huge age gap." The doctor didn't deny the charge of Frisk being Faith's blood source.

"She looks just like me. I don't know how but she is my twin. I demand that you at least transfer her to my room! I'm her big sister and I want her here!" Faith's anger sent her heartbeat into a range where the machines started beeping loudly in warning. "I want her where I can protect her!"

"It's not a twin. It was designed in a lab, a perfect match for you, but healthy. It has been helping keep you alive. It's purpose in life is to give it to you. The heart will be big enough to donate to you in a few months, maybe a year." Faith turned to see her mother standing in the door of her room, and Faith felt like the world had been drained of all color and sound. Her mother walked into the room, expensive fur coat being hung up on the hook, brand name purse left on the chair as heels clicked in measured steps towards the closet.

"Its job is to save you. I didn't want you to meet it because I knew you wouldn't understand." Her mother snapped her fingers, pointing at the closet door and the doctor opened it. With a graceful motion the small box of children's coloring books and supplies were slipped out from under the hiding place and into the center of the room.

"I refuse the transplant. I won't take her life. If she's the healthy child then she should be the one to have a life." Faith held her head high, shoulders squared back with as much authority as she could muster. "I won't let you kill my sister."

"Faith, it isn't a person. It may have your DNA, but it wasn't born, it came from a machine. You are my only child, my everything. You are a part of me. You are real. It is simply a means to an end." Faith watched powerless as the few things she had managed to get for Frisk were dumped into the trash bin. "Besides, you're not legally old enough to refuse the transplant. And the transplant will happen before you turn of age. If you want to get to know that thing be my guest. Break your heart all you want, you'll have a new one soon enough." Her mother smiled in a sickening way, Faith's heart literally skipping a beat, the monitor buzzing dully in the background of her mind as the only thing she could see was a cold emptiness of her mother's black eyes.

"Dad wouldn't do this. He wouldn't let you do this. You're a monster!" Faith held back her tears, hands fisted with unknown levels of hatred. No, this wasn't hatred, it was so much deeper, so much blacker, the same kind of blackness in her mother's eyes trying to take root in her own heart.

"Your father had a bleeding heart too. He gave so much of himself to helping others and that kindness got him killed. If he had just listened to me he might have been here to take your side. But he's not, that vagrant he was trying to save saw to that." Faith flinched at her mother's words. "See, when you try and care for others it just ends up hurting you. It got your father killed." Her mother walked closer, running perfectly manicured nails along Faith's cheek. Faith flinched back at the touch, the nails leaving red lines on her skin."I try and care for you and you accuse me of being a monster. That thing is physical proof of my love for you."

"You don't love me...you own me...you don't want me to die because it would make you look bad in front of the whole city." Faith hissed out, finally seeing her mother for what she was. "You only care about me living so all your hard work teaching me to be your successor won't be in vain. Well guess what, I won't ever be like you! I'll escape from here and expose you for what you are." Her mother suddenly gripped her chin in her hand, forcing Faith to be silent, the woman's composure still flawless, not so much as a wrinkle as she stared into her daughter's eyes.

"Sometimes love requires sacrifice, and that little thing, well, 'she' loves you so much that it doesn't mind. I stopped by earlier and explained everything. When I asked if it loves you it said it loves you with all its' heart." With her free hand the woman snapped again while pointing at her purse. Once more the doctor acted as a servant, grabbing a piece of paper and handing it over. The woman took it between her index and thumb nail, not directly touching the paper as if it was something unpleasant. It was held up so Faith's captive face could see it. It was Frisk's writing over a picture of a cartoonish red heart. 'My heart for sister.' "When I asked how much it loves you, it said it would die for you. So let's understand the situation. You need a heart, it wants to give you one. Once you are fixed, once you are perfect...you will go back to living your life as my daughter. The best schools, making all the right connections, and finally…" Faith could feel her face aching from the strong grip. Unable to get away or even protest. "You will go on and run this city, and this little thing will all just be a distant memory. Now get some rest." Her mother finally pulled away, collected her things and headed out the door. She stopped in the doorway and turned back to Faith. "If you try and tell anyone about this... You will get your new heart sooner rather than later. Cooperate and be an obedient girl, and maybe I'll let you have a visit with it again."

That night when Sans came home he didn't even bother going into the kitchen for dinner, instead sagging with exhaustion into his couch. Bags hung under his sockets, his pupils strained from reading all day, and every little shift of his body brought to the surface the soreness of sweat in his joints having frozen. Even though it took a lot to make a skeleton feel hot or cold, lava temperatures definitely made him sweat. He had somehow managed to get through a quarter of the material today, and his mind and body protested the sudden demands he was placing upon himself. Before Sans could realize it, he had passed out asleep on his couch, head slumped forward onto his sternum. Frisk walked out of the restroom, about to greet him when his snoring caught her attention. It sounded like a light rumbling sound with the soft clicking of bones every once in awhile on a particularly hard breath. She was once again in borrowed clothes from his closet, a baggy pair of pants and shirt. It was later than she had expected him home, Flowey already asleep in their pot and waiting for her to take them upstairs for bed. Sans had moved Toriel up to the room to keep her out of sight and yet in a place Frisk could go to check on her.

Frisk carefully moved towards Sans, afraid of startling him awake and accidentally getting attacked. Seeing how tired he was made her blush, feeling guilty because he was working so hard to help her. With a timid touch she brushed his arm, her voice low and calm.

"Sans…" When he didn't stir Frisk pressed a little harder, still gaining no response. Seems like he was really out of it, and that only made her feel worse. Steadying her resolve Frisk took off his boots, scrunching her nose at the smell but determined to finish her self assigned task. She tossed them back to the front door, wincing at the thudding they made. Peeking up at Sans she was relieved he hadn't woken up. Carefully she unzipped his coat, trying to not jostle him too much.

As she pulled his arms out of the coat she realized that his bones were much thicker than she had assumed, which explained how his clothes had fit her at all. She heard a sound as she tried to move his arm without pulling his shirt off, looking down to notice a piece of paper flutter out of his rib cage and onto his lap. Ignoring it for now she folded the coat neatly and set it on the coffee table. Satisfied that he was more comfortable now she went to the sink to wash her hands before grabbing two cups of water and his half empty mustard bottle. If he woke up she didn't want him to be thirsty. Thankfully he didn't seem bothered by the light, so she resumed her spot on the side of the couch to finish reading. Time passed by, Frisk feeling comfortable with the silence of the room and Sans' even breathing. Looking up from the textbook to give her eyes a rest after an hour or so she noticed the sticky note still in his lap. It probably just a few jokes he thought up or maybe some ideas for how to handle Toriel, but her curiosity urged her to check. Shifting in her seat she gingerly reached out to pick it up, her eyes darting up to make sure Sans was still asleep when his legs shifted. Not seeing any sign of him waking up she turned her gaze back towards his lap, seeing that his adjustment had caused the sticky note to fall between his legs. Of course it would, but instead of just leaving it be Frisk continued to reach out for it, pinching the small note in her fingers and pulling her hand back. A pained yelping sound outside caused Frisk to turn toward the window to pinpoint the source.

The sound caused Sans to jerk awake. Frisk was startled by his movement and tried to pull back in case he was hostile, only to lose her balance and end up bracing herself on his femurs. Sans was trying to adjust to his surroundings, noticing his shoes gone, his coat on the table, and soft hands on his thighs. Looking he saw Frisk, and watched as she blushed under his intense gaze. A lazy grin stretched over his face as he laid back into the couch, not removing his eyes from her face.

"Never pegged ya as a somnophile sweetheart. By all means, don't let me stop ya, would you like it better if I went back to 'sleep'? My safe word is blue sweetie." A chuckle escaped him as he shut his eyes, making a comically loud snoring sound. He cracked an eye socket to look at her as her blush deepened to a shade of red that could give his magic a run for its money. She nearly tossed herself into the arm of the couch to put a respectable amount of space between her and his lap.

"I wasn't doing anything creepy like that! I was just try to see what this note said." She said defensively, showing him the slip of paper she had taken. "It fell out from under your shirt."

"So did you strip me for fun?" He stretched out some more, leveling her with a playful look while taking the sticky note.

"No! I was trying to make you more comfortable, you passed out as soon as you sat down. I felt bad because you were so exhausted." She pouted at him, looking towards the floor.

"Ah sweetheart, don't bother yourself with that, I've always been a lazybone." He scratched the back of his head as he started looking around for the remote to the tv.

"Sans you really are doing a lot to help my family. I can't help mom... I can only try to make it easier all around."

"Is that a human thing?" He grumbled out as he picked up his mustard and started to drink it. He was fighting down a light glow of red on his cheeks that she had been so doting on him.

"Is what a human thing?" Her attention was back on him now, her embarrassment forgot in her curiosity.

"Your weird obsession with being helpful and saving her life even if it's already up." He said gruffly as he drank more mustard.

"Why would being nice and trying to help be weird? It's what family does. We care about each other and would die for each other." Frisk said with such conviction and passion Sans felt bad for suggesting otherwise.

"Because Monsters haven't been like that for centuries. Hell, some monsters kill their kids just for the L.O.V.E." He had killed for similar reasons. Not his own baby brother, but plenty of others.

"What the hell does that mean? Why would killing your own kids be love!?" She sounded so horrified, the way people had originally sounded when the king instituted the kill or be killed rules.

"You know what L.O.V.E. is sweetheart?" Sans fixed her with a look he usually reserved for his poker games.

"Love is...well...in the stories from the human world it's the most powerful force on earth, it conquers all evil. Love is the affection you have towards family, friends, and eventually the person you want to spend the rest of your life with." Frisk bit her lip and tried to think of how to explain it to him without making it just about family or romance. "Love is... kindness towards others, being just in your actions, perseverance through both the good and the bad times, patience to understand the other person, bravery to accept your faults as well as theirs, integrity in your promises and speech, and the determination to -" Frisk got more passionate with every word, her eyes shining brightly as she was so certain of herself.

"Whoa! Frisk, that's not what a monster means by L.O.V.E." He had no idea that humans used a simple four letters to try and mean all that. "It's an acronym for us. LV is short for L.O.V.E., and L.O.V.E. means Level Of ViolencE. It's a way to measure the ability of a soul, human or monster's to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others." Sans wished he had kept his mouth shut at the absolutely heartbroken look she gave him. Some part of him wanted to make her hurt though, to make her understand just how dangerous the world was for her. He let his magic flare up, pulling both their souls to let her compare them. "EXP, the stat next to your LV, it stands for EXecution Points. The EXP raises your LV. You...you couldn't hurt a spider, you have the lowest LV and EXP possible. No one knows what the max LV is, but no one has ever been seen with anything higher than 17, and that's what the King has. Me...well, I'm a 16...Paps...he is a 12. Your 'deer' old mom...she was a 4 when I checked her. That's about average for monsters that live in rural areas. Every LV is a magnitude of above the lower levels. The law says all monsters must have an LV of 4 before they become adults or else...they add to someone else's LV. The stronger an opponent, or at least the harder they are to kill, the more EXP. Guards need a minimum LV of 6 to join. That means usually killing about 50 monsters but if you live in areas with weak monsters it could be as high as 80." Sans watched in shock as Frisk's HP went from 20 down to 15 without being attacked.

"STOP! Please stop talking! That is horrible! I don't want to hear another word!" Frisk was crying from listening to him so callously explain a real life dystopia. "Please...don't say anything else. I can't take it!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she was sniffled, trying to keep herself from sobbing. Sans watched as her HP dropped another point, and he panicked, releasing their souls to retreat back to their bodies. Frisk was trembling as she curled into herself and cried, shoulders shaking as she felt so much grief for lives she had never even known existed but now knew had been cut short. Instead of enjoying her tears Sans wanted to comfort her. He reached out to her, his hand resting on her shoulder. "Why did you tell me this! Why? How could monsters use such a beautiful word for such a terrible thing!" Her brown eyes fixed on his own eyelights, glossy with despair, silently begging him to make this one of his sick jokes. To declare it a farce, an attempt at dark humor, to tell her it wasn't his reality.

"Because...I wanted to...I guess my LV is so high...I can injury your soul with my words alone. Your so delta damned sweet, some part of me just...just wanted to make you hurt. I don't know why...I'm sorry Frisk…" It was a shitty answer, but it was all he had. It was the only one that was honest.

"Is that why Blookie was so scared of me being here? Of being around you...because you're an executioner?"

Sans remained silent but he nodded, confirming her fears. "Sans...did you know in human stories, when humans draw or write about death...do you know what we all think death looks like?" Sans felt his brow bones knit together in confusion, trying to think if he had ever heard the answer to this question before. "Humans think death is a skeleton in a black robe, that carries a scythe to collect our souls from our flesh." He felt a cold shiver run down his spin, the sins of his youth clawing at his back.

"Why?" It was all he could say to her. If she knew he was a human killer, what would she do?

"When a human dies, after our flesh decays and returns to the earth, all that is left of us is our bones. Bones last for a very long time, and some even become fossilized, turned to stone, and that bone will be here for hundreds of thousands of years, long after everyone and everything that human knew and loved has also died. Seeing bones...it means a person has died...seeing bones scares humans because it forces us to think about death." Frisk was sitting on the floor, her back leaned up against the couch, her eyes red and puffy from tears and her voice broke a few times as she tried to talk calmly. She didn't look at him, her eyes were fixed on the lone golden flower she had brought with her. "What do monsters think death looks like?"

"Monsters don't have an image of death. At least not from ancient times, when we die we turn to dust. Nothing remains of us after we die. But I guess now...death looks like a mirror. We are our own deaths. It might have looked like humans centuries ago after the war." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his femurs to be more at eye level with her. "Why did you look at me like that the other day? Like you was scared of me?"

"Because you were going to kill me...You walked into the kitchen...and pulled me into a battle...You pulled so hard I feel off the counter. Your eye lights turned red…"

"I don't remember any of that." He dragged a hand along his skull, trying to make scene of what she was telling him. "Why did you think I would kill you?"

"Because everytime mom's eyes went red like that, when she pulled me into fights like that...it was always one hit kills. It's like she goes into this trance...where she just wants to kill."

"Then...how did you stop me from killing you?" He was trying to piece together what he could remember of that afternoon, only remembering her looking cute doing chores, and then...he was going to kiss her. Why did he not remember!

"A voice from the void told me to be brave...I told you a really bad joke...and it worked. It was like it snapped you out of the trance and then…" She blushed recalling how close and flirty he had gotten with her. "Blookie came in to save me."

"How could you tell I was in this...murder trance? Your mom doesn't seem like she would ever hurt you." Sans was trying to keep this all together. He was going to have to write this down, it was way too much to handle right now. His skull was throbbing and he wanted sleep.

"It happened a lot when I was little, but her LV started going down and she had fewer of those episodes. It's been a few years since she had any actually. I usually just ran away and hid patiently till she was back to normal." Frisk didn't know why she was opening up to Sans when he just confirmed he was a prolific killer. Some part of her must have known, some part of her wanted to run and hide, but this other force inside her wanted her to stay and talk.

"That's not possible. Once your level goes up, it stays up. No force on earth is able to wipe away those stats." Sans knew personally. He had tried so long to figure it out before he gave up and just...let it grow.

"No, her LV went down Sans, I know it did. She used to be LV 8, but you said it yourself, she's only a 4. She doesn't have those trances anymore, and she's a wonderful loving mother now." Frisk looked into Sans eye lights, and even if he couldn't see it her hp restored a point.

"Shut up and get out of my face. I'm bone tired, and listening to your stupidity is giving me a headache. You and your shitty fairy tales go up to bed and leave me alone before I change my mind and add you to my LV, or drag you to the king and let him take yer fucking soul." Sans snarled out, Frisk flinching at his harsh words but she didn't respond. This conversation left them both raw emotionally. She silently collected the flower and went up to bed. As soon as her door closed Sans could hear a soft stifled sobbing. He snarled and tossed the mustard bottle, teleporting up the stairs and about to rip open the door when he heard Frisks voice whispering to the source of the crying. He pressed his skull against the door silently, trying to listen to what was going on.

"Flowey...shoosh...it's okay, I promise...no matter what happens, you don't have to be around him anymore. I am so sorry flowey...if I knew what had...that he had...I never would have subjected you to being around him. I promise, I won't leave you with him. Please stop crying Flowey. Big sis is here, and I'm going to protect you and Mom, and we can go home. Your big sister is here and I'm going to fix everything."

"We wanna go home Frisk...please just take us home...he's not lying...he steals souls Frisk...he killed us so many times Frisk...he'll take it so fast." The sobbing was becoming hysterical now, and Sans recognized it as the voices from the kids in Tori's house.

Sans felt like the world was falling away beneath him as he found himself in the void, no destination in mind. Those kids, they had made him feel determined...the last time he had felt that way...he had been killing them, or delivering the last two to the king to be killed. Now...somehow those same kids...he should have recognized them...but their faces like thousands of others...had just been a blur. He was drowning...he was being crushed under the weight of his sins, of countless deaths. When he finally opened his sockets he found himself sitting on a park bench in waterfall, that was hidden in the flower bridge room.

Sans just stared at one of the simple little pink buds that floated aimlessly in the water till it met up with any of its kin to begin blooming. So caught up in his sins he never heard the sloshing of water or the metallic clinking of armor, or even the tell tale thrum of magic being summoned. His soul was yanked into a battle, and before Sans was able to teleport away a spear passed through his soul, turning him green, rendering his teleportation useless. He was about to summon his blasters to vaporize the assailant when Undyne punched him, sending him into unconsciousness.

"I am going to make the kingdom understand. If I get rid of the executioner, if I dust you then I can force the king to step down, to surrender control, because if I can kill you, then he will know I can kill him. Once he steps down, once he is out of power, we can stop the killing. I'm sorry, but your death will be the last one I am responsible for, I promise." Undyne tied him up, making sure he was still green as she marched off with him slung over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She didn't spare a glance to check her surroundings, or else she would have seen Napstablook hiding in a shadowy corner, debating with himself if he should help. His indecision ended up in inaction as Sans was taken deeper into waterfall. When Napstablook finally looked up he realized he had failed Frisk, because even though there was no reason for him to help Sans, Toriel still needed Sans's help. If Toriel and Sans died Frisk would be defenseless because her disguises would fail, and be quickly ratted out to the king by the monsters living in Snowdin. If Napstablook wanted to save Frisk's soul from being harvested, he was going to have to save Sans. Not liking it Napstablook took a steadying breath, and turned his headphones off so he could try and follow after the rouge royal guardswoman.

Chapter end.


	8. Reset

Note: **This chapter is brought to you by MTT TV, your channel for all the gore and glamour of the underground.**

Chapter 8: Reset

"Frisk! Frisk! Something is happening on the news!" Flowey yelled out for their big sister who was currently checking on Toriel. "That weird Robot is saying something about Sans!" There was the sound of hurried footsteps as Frisk came rushing down the stairs. It had been three days since Sans came home, and she had been silently panicking because she didn't want to worry flowey but Toriel's health had started to drop, just a few points but still. She came to see the news report, color draining from her face.

"We return to our breaking news, Mettaton is here at the scene where Undyne has Sans tied up and ready for the slaughter! Its glorious and horrifying, and its brought to you by Mettaton, an expert in all the gruesome glamour you are used to here in the Underground! Remember to buy MTT brand products, and you too can be as powerful as the undefeatable Mettaton. MTT brand bone collonge is regularly worn by the captain of the Royal Guard, too bad Sans isn't wearing any or he wouldn't be ready to be dusted. Don't change that channel, because MTT TV is the only channel. Let's look back at all the highlights so far!"

Frisk watched in shock as a heavily armored person tossed Sans brutally to the cobblestone street while summoning a glowing spear. Frisk gasped as Sans skull cracked from the force of hitting the stones, and he was struggling to stand up. Frisk sank to her knees as she watched helpless to do anything, her hands clutching the key around her neck for some sense of comfort. Wisps of magic leaked from the cracks on his skull, and his eyes were empty sockets. A large male goat monster was standing on a balcony overlooking the exchange between Undyne and Sans, an unmoved expression on his face as this Undyne person was pointing at Sans and then up to him. He looked like the same type of monster as Toriel, but he had a crown on, and somewhere in the back of her mind a part of her realized it must be Asgore, but instead she was focused on Sans struggle to get to his feet, his hand holding the cracked part of his skull. The armored person kicked at Sans' legs to send him back to the ground, the spear now pointed at Sans. Suddenly the news feed cut back to a live broadcast.

"Oh myself! It seems Sans is finally getting ready to put up a fight! Why this sudden change of attitude, what did that ghost say that filled Sans with such spirit? We certainly didn't hear it while listening to MTT brand battle music. Is it to late for him to get back into the groove of battle or will he stun us all by dusting Undyne! I can't wait to interview the winner. King Asgore has made no attempts to intervene, and why would he, it's time for our favorite pastime! KIll or be KILLED! Who is going to be dust and who is going to feel some L.O.V.E.? No matter what you all know that Mettaton can crush you all if you even dare think of changing the channel."

Sans was standing shakily while nursing his cracked skull and a dangling broken arm bone, a livid flame in his uninjured eye socket, and Frisk could see his soul was exposed, but coated in a strange green aura that didn't match him. Sans extended his good arm exposing his skull, which now had fragments of skull missing from the expanded cracked section. Frisk gasped in horror, tears running down her cheeks as she watched Sans fight for his life. Sans must have summoned the bones levitating around him, and as his hand snapped into a fist the bones shot out like bullets towards Undyne. There was this strange flash of red behind the eye slit in the armored helm, that same strange red that came over Sans and used to come over Toriel, and even from time to time into Frisks own eyes. The camera was focused on Undyne, the red eyes piercing into Frisk's' soul, as if Undyne was looking directly at her, the spear turning blood red before in an unnatural manner, an almost glitch like in movement, Undyne evaded every single bone summoned before sending the spear towards Sans. Even in his injured state Sans was able to dodge the spear, another wave of bones rushing in a wall to push Undyne further from himself. The camera was focused on the battle, and unknown to Sans the spear that had missed him, turned around and rushed even faster back towards him. Gaudy music blaring over the battle so Frisk never heard Napstablook yell out a warning to Sans, she could only see the camera zoom in as Sans snapped around to try and block the spear, only for Undyne to vault the bone wall and drive a second spear through Sans, his soul cracking like his skull as the angle changed to focus on the dimming light in his eyesockets. The music was still blaring, even as Sans started to turn to dust. Frisk felt her heart stop beating and all the sound was drowned out by this void that encircled her. The world faded away, all color gone, all shape gone, all she could see was Sans face as he disappeared, and an echoing sound of hopelessness.

He was gone...He was gone...he was gone...no body was coming home. Nobody would come. Her hands clutching tighter around her key, tears streaming down her face.

The last time they talked had been filled with anger. She should be glad he was gone, he threatened her. He had murdered humans.

But he was her friend, he was helping her, he didn't want to kill anymore or he would have done it. He had even been trying to lower his lv. He was a good monster is a terrible world.

But that was just it, he was a monster. Monsters are evil. He was dangerous. He would have taken her soul.

But he didn't. He was choosing to help her. To save her mother, to protect her, to be her friend when he didn't have to be. He was choosing to be the skeleton she cared about.

And what about when he almost killed her?

He wasn't himself, he wasn't in control of himself then.

When he dragged her soul out and said things just to hurt her?

He had also said he was sorry.

Why won't you just HATE him?

Because I care about him.

He's a cruel creature that doesn't care about you. He is a murderer! He is a torturer! Why are you making excuses for him! He MURDERED FLOWEY!

I forgive him.

HOW DARE YOU FORGIVE HIM! HE HASN'T EARNED FORGIVENESS!

Forgiveness is not earned...it's in the word, it's given.

You're pathetic. You really think he cares about you? He's using you.

Who are you?

The blackness went silent, and Frisk was finally aware of a small glowing light floating in front of her, and she reached out her hand for it instinctively. The fight between her and Sans played out in her head once more, how distraught Flowey was after the fight, how terrified Napstablook had been for her safety, how horribly she treated that lizard woman, how weak her mother was days before falling down...She wanted to fix it.

All of it.

Frisk wanted the world to be right again, to have a second chance, to do things better this time, to atone for the pain she caused the ones she loved.

Her fingers touched the small twinkling light, before she gripped it tightly in her outstretched hand. Clasped just as tightly in her other hand was her key, and the memory of Sans almost kissing her, his flirty behavior, protecting her with his magic just to take her for food...All the years of jokes, of his strong thrumming voice keeping her company behind a door.

Him standing just on the other side, in the cold snow and harsh winds for hours, being chilled to the bone just to make her laugh, to get a rise out of her. Waiting for hours for her to come back because he didn't want her to be alone, because he didn't want to be alone. Because she was someone that didn't know him or his family, that 'saw' him for him. Because she didn't know the sins that crawled down his back, that clawed at his resolve to exist. She was his singular bright spot in all the under ground. She was his 1, singular HoPe. She was the reason he got out of bed instead of just letting go to dust. He…

Frisk groaned as she woke up, feeling like there was lead in all of her limbs, and that her eyelids had at least a metric ton on each. Breathing felt strange, almost like she hadn't done it in a while and was relearning. Slowly she managed to open her eyes, looking around herself, expecting to be cold from the unending winter outside but instead she was warm. Pleasantly warm, the kind of warmth she only had in her mother's home filled with pies and books. Her eyes focused more, confusion at seeing the wall filled with her best art pieces from over the years. How could? A sudden rush of adrenaline helped her body out of bed. A sniff told her that indeed she was home, the sweet mix of cinnamon, butterscotch and earthy water sausages filling her nose. Flowey was sleeping in their pot, and everything seemed normal. The weight began to leave her, and she silently moved out of the room to the hallway, a warm glow coming from the living room. Heart clenching desperately Frisk ran into the living room, skidding to a halt at the familiar image of her mother calmly reading in the large armchair. Frisk just stared in disbelief, hoping it was real and terrified to find out it was not. Toriel looked up from her romance novel, only reading these sorts of things after her daughter was asleep so as not to set a bad example. Toriel was about to hurriedly hide it only to see the tears streaming down Frisk's face. She tucked to book to the side, her motherly instincts taking over as she stood up and went to wipe the tears from Frisk's face.

"My child...what's wrong?" At the simple question Frisk broke out into full heaving sobs, clutching Toriel's robes like a child again. Toriel crooned as she easily swept up the human in her arms returning them to the armchair and gently rocking to help ease her daughter's distress.

Chapter End.


	9. Sloth or Diligence

Chapter 9: Sloth or diligence, the balance between them is patience.

"Asgore! Come out!" The thundering sound of Undyne's voice made the world seem to stop for the citizens going about their business, all turning the nearest tv on to the news to see what was happening. Sans was limp as he was carried over her shoulder, no will to resist the fate she was handing out to him. It served him right to die. He was a murderer, it was only right that he offer up his own life now. He was caught by surprise as she tossed him forward towards the floor. He felt sheer agony as his skull cracked, his vision blurred and his hand instinctively coming to protect the area. Undyne's voice droned on but he couldn't hear it, everything was blurred, everything was hazy, and nothing mattered. Sans was moving to stand to smoke a cigarette just to take the edge off before he goes. Suddenly his knees met the floor again with a dull thud, pain registering in his mind but it didn't phase him. He deserves this, he wasn't Sans anymore, he was a killer, and emotionless killer. He hadn't been himself in so long. He should just give up fighting, just give up on everything. It was so much easier to do nothing. He would do nothing. He was lazy, why do anything now?

CRACK!

His body flew a few feet as the fracture of his skull gave more, and he could feel chips of bone fall into his skull. And yet he did little more than raise an arm to block the next blow to his skull, his humorous breaking from the force. "Guess I lost my sense of humor." He chuckled out, his only reaction to the event, and it seemed to enrage Undyne more. She picked him up and yanked him up to stare her in the eye.

"Fight me you bastard! It won't prove anything if you just lie down and die!" Undyne tried to intimidate him but it was too much effort to care, to put up any more fight. He didn't deserve to live, he didn't want to live, so it was more Undyne's problem than his if she wanted a fight. A heavy boot stepped down and cracked his ribs, causing him to grunt in agony but he had even less energy now to fight. His soul was yanked out of his chest again, and covered in her green magic.

Undyne was starting to panic, Asgore would never be scared into submission if this stupid bag of bones didn't start to fight back! He was really pissing her off! He should be fighting for his life, not laying down to die! How dare he give up! She needed to kill the executioner not this worthless smiling trash bag! Why wasn't he getting Angry! "You worthless lazy bastard! You're too lazy to even save your life!" She stepped on his neck vertebrae, hating him. "I should have dragged your brother here instead, he at least would have tried." Sans glared at her, snarling at her in anger as his hand pushes at her foot to get her off his neck.

"Leave Paps out of this." Yes! Finally he is getting motivated!

"How does it feel to know you are going to die alone, your brother is here in the capital and he isn't even here to try and help you, if I was about to kill him would you help?" Undyne raised her spear ready to slam it into his skull and end the fight. Sans lost his motivation again, because she was right...Paps wouldn't come save him. The baby bones he had taken care of his whole life, had protected, had started killing for, was probably happier if he died. No one in the whole underground would miss him. Sans closed his sockets, ready to just be dust. The spear was coming down, and he was ready. Suddenly there was this loud pinging sound and the spear aimed for his head was now buried a few inches to the side in the cobblestone.

"Leave him alone!" Napstablook flew into the battlefield, summoning his tears and sending them at Undyne. The guard woman had to move off her prey and protect herself. Sans looked up in shock as the ghost was saving him? Why? He hated Sans, everyone did. "Sans get up...you have to get home. Frisk needs your help." Frisk...Frisk...she hated him...he had killed the kids that called her big sister. She was better off without him. "Sans get up...Frisk would be heartbroken if you leave her lone."

"She is too sweet for a murderous bag of bones like me."

"I know that, she's way to good for you." Napstablook stayed between the grievously injured Sans and an increasingly angry Undyne. Spears passing through him but his hp unaffected.

"Geee thanks for raising my spirits." If he had been in better shape Sans might have chuckled at his own words but with his broken ribs that would be too painful.

"But she likes you. I don't want her to be sad...or trapped alone in your house with her mom turning to dust. She'll...if she thinks there isn't anything else to do...she'll go off and get herself killed." Sans felt his soul pulse painfully at the idea of Frisk dying. What if she was found by the other monsters? She'd be shredding like tissue paper, or stabbed to death by icicles, or Angel forbid she ended up on a date with Jerry! "I don't want her to do that...every time she does...she still remembers it, it hurts her. It's like a little piece of her goes away every time." Undyne was busy using her spear to block tears that seems to rain from every direction and circle in around her.

"What do you mean? You actually believe her?". Sans stood up shakily, he could feel magic leaking from his broken skull. Sans couldn't leave Frisk here alone. She was too sweet to be alone in this literal Hell hole under the mountain.

"Of course I do Sans...I remember everything between her deaths…even if she doesn't." Napstablook seemed more worried than sad as he actually thought out his next words. "She killed Toriel once Sans...after she killed everyone else in the ruins. One of her deaths had been really horrible, Toriel succeeded in making her into a pie, she was out of her mind when she came back...she even tried to kill me. I couldn't get through to her, and she was unnaturally good at fighting. It was like...someone else was wearing her skin. I never want to see her like that again Sans, so...you have to get home. You have to keep her hope up."

"I can't run...Undyne has me under her magic…" Sans was cradling his skull in his good hand, trying to focus on keeping the world from spinning around him. "There's only one way to get through this and back to Frisk." Taking a deep breath he let himself see her, remembering her soft fleshy body against his in his kitchen, the sweet taste of her lips and scent of her body pressed into his bed sheets, the way she laughed at his jokes, saw only the good in him...packed him a stupid lunch with a smile on it. He had someone waiting for him, he had a small chance for happiness, a hope that maybe she could...stay with him. And he needed to get past Undyne to do it. His magic flared to life. Burning wildly as his body filled with determination to get home to her. "And it's through Undyne." He was too weak to use his gravity magic now, but hopefully his bones would be enough, he was still 4 levels above Undyne, that had to count for something.

Napstablook moved out of the way to let him focus on the fight, Undyne in a rage now. Her head fin was flared wildly, her eyes burning with hatred for the ghost that was interfering with her plans.

Sans groaned as he woke up from a bizarre nightmare, rolling out of bed and moving to leave his room, needing to shake himself from the jumble of images and emotions rolling around in his skull. Before he went downstairs for coffee he moved to the other room, opening it up and ready to...he stopped in the doorway. Do what? Paps had moved out a long time ago and no one else lived here. Looking around he was expecting...something. Shaking his head Sans moved downstairs to get himself some coffee, walking towards the cupboard to get a clean cup, frowning when he found only one.

She just did the dishes...but who was she? He hadn't brought anyone over in ages. Looking around he saw how filthy his home was. It felt wrong. Like someone's hard work had been undone. Moving to the fridge he felt his displeasure growing. Hadn't he just filled this?

She hadn't packed him a lunch today. But who is she! He must still be having weird flashbacks to his bizarre nightmare. Groaning he just made his coffee, mixing in his mustard and swirling it as he tried to figure out what was going on. Sitting on the couch he looked to his side, trying to figure out what he was missing here. Maybe he had been drunk and brought a girl home? No, she would still be here, his door was locked. What was happening?

A ping went off from his phone, and he checked the message. Weird, why would that dumb ghost want to talk with him? He ignored the text, just sipping his coffee in his dark and dirty house. Another five texts came in, all from the ghost. Fuck what was his name? Napster? No, that wasn't it. Why did Sans care what his name is? No one liked Sans, everyone was scared of him or thought he was a loser. A different chime came over his phone, his reminder. Frisk might be waking up soon, he should dust off his joke book and go wait for her by the door.

How did he know the girl behind the door's name was Frisk? Had she told him? She must have, she got flustered when he called her sweetheart. He polished off the rest of his coffee, needing a shower. He smelled terrible. On his way to the bathroom he grabbed one of his human magazines, deciding to relieve some of the stress that must have caused that nightmare. He didn't bother to shut the door, he was the only person that was ever home. Stripping out of his boxers and tank top shirt he flipped open the glossy pages of nude human females, browsing through them for something that sparked some sort of reaction. As he passed over a picture of a female with long brown hair he paused, thinking if her skin was a little darker, her face a bit sweeter...He replaced the models face with the face he was picturing, his imagination filling in the soft sounds, imagining the heat and softness of human flesh, the sweet smell of the human, soft innocent eyes looking up at him, unsure what he was doing but...oh how he wanted her to learn. His phalanges gripped himself tightly, squeezing firmly before stroking himself. His fantasies weren't usually this detailed, but he liked it. His thumb rubbed his tip, and he imagined the shy, timid look as her tongue explored his member, looking up at him for guidance. His other hand gripped the counter tightly as he pictured gripping her hair and urging her to take him in, wanting his cock so deep in her mouth she would taste his pubic symphysis.

His phone started ringing, and yet Sans tried to ignore it, imagining this human in his daydream was gagging slightly on his cock, choking almost, tears in her eyes as she looks up at him, scared. She looks so sexy scared of him, his phalanges tangled in her hair, watching her drool as she struggles to breath, begging him with her eyes to have mercy on her. Muffled whimpers and pleas around his cock. Fuck his phone wouldn't stop ringing. He would hold her head down to the base of his cock, see tears running down her soft cheeks, tell her how pretty she looked. He squeezed himself almost painfully, rocking his hand roughly as he tried to keep pace with his punishment of the human in his fantasies. The surface dweller was going to suck his monster cock till it made up for centuries without sunlight. His phone went silent for a moment as the call went to voicemail, only to start up again.

GOD DAMN IT! Sans snarled as he ripped his hand off the counter and his phone came slamming into his hand, answering it angrily. Not bothering to check the caller id, he was breathing heavily, sweating from the heat and excitement he wanted to get back to.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT!" His teeth were in razor sharp points as his body contorted with his anger.

"Sans...?" It was a soft feminine voice that even through the slight electronic distortion Sans would recognize anywhere. His rage evaporated in an instant. The girl behind the door, Frisk...her voice had been the one he had just been using as a stand in for his human fucktoy. His features returned to normal, and he felt his lust fading as he felt a bit ashamed of himself. He had yelled at her, she had no idea what he had been doing. It wasn't right of him to take it out on her.

"Sweetheart? How did you get my number?" His voice was calm now, a bit confused but genuinely pleased to hear from her. Man that nightmare must have really messed him up, he was so happy to hear her alive, unharmed.

"You gave it to me next week." There was a silence between them as he processed what she just said.

"Ha, funny sweetheart, you are a time traveler now huh? What else happens next week?"

"Sans, my mom is going to fall down in four days. You promised you would help me save her, using the notes you get from the doctor in the lava place." Frisk was trying to be calm, but she knew this wasn't going to be easy to accept.

"Sweetheart...how much spider ale have you had?" Sans was trying to make this into a joke. Jokes he could deal with.

"I was living with you before we had a fight and then you left the house and this crazy fish woman killed you on tv. Please Sans, I know it's a lot but it's all true, I promise." She sounded so sad.

"Look here, this aint funny. You don't just call around telling people this kind of bullshit sweetheart. This kind of shit will fuck with someone's head." He was getting really fed up, and was thinking of just going back to bed at this rate.

"Blaster Master." She sounded desperate now.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"It's the password you told me to use if I reset. You said you used to use it with your family. Please Sans, I need you. I can't help Mom by myself, you're the only person in the whole Underground that can help me save her. Blookie is going to try and help too, but...no one else is as smart as you Sans. Please. I can't lose my mom, I just can't." She started to cry over the phone, and it broke his heart. Even if she was crazy, she was a rare kind of it down here. Plus, he never told anyone that password. It had been special for just the family, hell, even Paps didn't say it any more, it brought back painful memories of their own family being ripped apart.

"Alright Frisk...let me just...let me just shower and I'll call ya back."

"Sans! You do remember! You remembered my name! I told you my name the same day you gave me the password." She sounded so genuinely excited, he couldn't really deal with this right now.

"What, and next you're going to tell me you're a human with long brown hair and I had you in my bed?" His tossed out sarcastically.

"Wow...yeah…you remembered that too." She was smiling as she spoke.

"What?" Oh no...Sans felt like cold water had just been dumped all over his bones. Had he actually done that to her? In his fantasies was fine but...had he...damn it... what did she think of him?

"Sans, I'm human...and the bed thing was only because your brother would have caught me otherwise." She was speaking gently, realizing she didn't know what he did and didn't remember. He felt a wave of relief as she denied having been on the receiving end of his lust.

Toriel was worried about Frisk, the girl seemed to be on edge, and jumped every time she even so much as made to stand and stretch, the child was being so overprotective. It was almost like Frisk expected her to turn to dust at any moment. Toriel sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Frisk has cried most of last night, so distraught Toriel had been forced to let the human share her bed like she was a child again. That nightmare must have been very upsetting. But still, Toriel needed to be be allowed to make herself tea without an overreacting child fluttering about in the kitchen after her.

"Frisk dear, please, I'm fine , I'm not sick, or unwell. Or on the brink of death, I just want to have a nice warm cup of tea and a stroll to the flower patch. I know you're upset over your nightmare but please dear, for my sanity as well as yours, go down and talk with that vulgar friend of ours behind the door. Get back into your routine and things won't seem so terrible. I promise. Does mommy Toriel lie to you, does she? Go talk to him and see for yourself he is fine." Frisk looked away from Toriel, not wanting to bring up the fact that yes, indeed, Toriel had lied to her multiple times. It wouldn't be fair, Toriel couldn't remember those resets. But Toriel was right, sitting here and panicking wasn't helping, It was wasting time. She needed to hear Sans, she needed to know he...he was okay too. Frisk took out her phone, sending a text to Napstablook. She had spoken to him earlier in the day, he was relieved to find out she had reset without dying. She was asking if he thought it was a good idea for her to call Sans.

Toriel hummed as Frisk walked downstairs towards the door between the ruins and the snowy wasteland beyond it. Making her cup of tea in peace now. She had to be careful to keep this type of tea far away from Frisk. Golden flower tea was poisonous to humans. She had found that out the hard way. Toriel flinched, shutting her eyes as she tried to bury that wave of terrible, and wonderful memories. Chara...her sweet, sweet Chara...and Asriel, her precious sunshine. Tears seeped from her eyes, getting caught in the fur. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself again, forcing down her grief, her despair, the six other human faces that had all looked up at her trustingly and called her mama. How she had failed to save any of them. How Asgore paraded her children around like war trophies. She despised that wretched beast. If Frisk wasn't still in need of her, Toriel might just go and reveal the king for what he truly was to the entire kingdom. Taking a deep breath she used her fire to wipe away her tears, her proud, powerful shoulders slumping in a moment of vulnerability.

She had to make sure Frisk was taken care of. Frisk was not ready to face the underground alone. Toriel had lived for a very long time. Her lifespan wasn't unreasonable for a monster. Gerson was much older than her. But...Toriel had seen too much suffering. When Frisk had said that in her dream that Toriel had fallen down, it had been like a sign from the angel. As much as Toriel wanted to keep Frisk as her child...Frisk was a fully grown human. Toriel needed to be a good mother and do what was right for her daughter. She needed to make sure Frisk was bonded to someone that could take care of her for the rest of her human life. Eventually Frisk would grow old and pass away. Asgore could not get Frisk's soul. It would be best for Frisk to be bound to a monster that could safely get the soul to the barrier so it would have a chance at escaping this terrible place. And leaving the monsters here to serve out their punishment.

Toriel sat at her table, drinking her tea, absentmindedly reaching out and petting the flower sitting peacefully on the table. Flowey was also going to need Frisk to go be with someone safe, so the pair could stay together. Frisk was very protective of her flower sybiling, and Toriel was fond of the flower as well. Finishing her tea, Toriel scooped up Flowey's pot, gently taking the flower out for a stroll. Ever since Frisk had come, the ruins had grown more pleasant everyday. Everyone knew each other, waved to each other, and generally went about their business without conflict. Families had even grown bigger as many monsters here adopted Frisks pacifist ways, refusing to fight, and defying the King's law. As Toriel came to the small patch of flowers where Frisk had fallen all those years ago, she gently knelt down, and allowed herself a moment of true despair as she paid respects.

"Oh Chara...you and Frisk would have gotten along so well together. Just like you, she tries everyday to see the good in us monsters. She tries to see ways to help us, befriend us. She reminds us what love is supposed to be. Just like you did for my son, my sweet angel. I'm so sorry...I miss you every single day. I just hope, that somehow...you at least have found rest. And...that you and Asriel are together, playing somewhere where the sunlight keeps you warm till I can come and join you both. Till I can come join all my wonderful children." Toriel let her tears water the flowers over Chara's grave, her sobs echoing in the small cave chamber as Flowey's vines gently stroked Toriel's leg.

Neither mourner could see the small dark mass watching from the shadows, red pin pricks flashing as the shadow darted off out of the ruins, having lost its hold over the creatures living in this part of the underground. The dark mass was livid that Frisk had reset, had kept Sans and Toriel out of its hold. Sans had almost been trapped here in the shadows, a part of the darkness, part of the very darkness that he wished to escape. Frisk had even caught on that it was not a part of her. Her powers were stronger now. Somehow that human had turned back time without dying, weakening the grip it had over her. Well, if it couldn't touch her, or that blasted incorporeal friend of hers, it would just have to make sure someone else did. That skeleton was useless now, the human had infected him with her pathetic mercy. It seemed that yet again, it would have to change strategy. Oh well, it had lots of playthings to spare.

Chapter end.


End file.
